War and Peace
by GreenScar1990
Summary: The greatest threat has arrived in the form of Atum, The Fallen One! Only Po and the Furious Five have a chance of defeating him and his army of gorilla warriors! But they can't do it alone. Lucky for them that there are others willing to aid them!
1. Chapter 1

**War and Peace**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>Many Years Ago...<em>

_In Ancient China..._

_There were two gorilla brothers, Uatu Prime and Atum Prime._

_They were the two princes of their land, which was ruled by their loving Gorilla Lord father, who wanted nothing but peace for his people._

_Uatu became a warrior of peace, studying the mystic arts of kung fu._

_However, his brother Atum did not desire peace, for he desired only death and destruction in the name of conquest._

_While Uatu left his kingdom to persue a life of peace, his brother Atum claimed the throne once their father passed away._

_It was then that Atum began building an nearly unstoppable army, which was destined to conquer all of China, annihilating everything that stood in their way._

_Atum's blood thirsty nature made him feared by all, his desire for destruction and conquest unequal to any throughout history._

_It was then he became known as Atum, The Fallen One._

_All hope seemed lost as Atum and his army marched towards the city ruled by the Royal White Tiger Family._

_It was then that all of China's Kung Fu Warriors and Masters stepped in to confront Atum and his army._

_Despite their combined might, the Kung Fu Warriors and their Masters were nearly killed by Atum himself, who wielded a massive steel mystical sledgehammer of immeasurable power._

_When it appeared that the Kung Fu Warriors and their Masters were about to be defeated by Atum and his army, the sadistic Gorilla Lord's brother, Uatu Prime, apeared on the scene and challenged his brother to combat._

_A fierce battle ensued between Uatu and Atum, while the Kung Fu Warriors and Masters battled against the Gorilla Lord's army._

_In the end, Uatu finally defeated Atum, driving him and his army back into the lands that used to be their peaceful home._

_But The Fallen One declared that he would return, and that all of China, as well as his brother Uatu, would fall!_

_However, after the great battle, the infant son of Atum was found by Tai Lung._

_Tai Lung revealed his discovery to the fellow Kung Fu Warriors and Masters, who would decide the fate of the child._

_But it was Uatu who stepped in, taking the infant within his arms. _

_It was then out of kindness and understanding, the Kung Fu Masters decided that Uatu would take the child as his own to raise._

_It was then that Uatu vowed to teach the infant, whom he named Holku, the ways of peace and the mystic arts of Kung Fu._

_It was then that Uatu promised to do everything in his power to make sure that Holku did not suffer the same fate of his father._

_As the years went by, Uatu and his wife settled in the Imperial City that was ruled by the Royal White Tiger Family, while they raised Holku as if he were their own son._

_As Holku grew from a child into an adult, he eventually fell in love with the beautiful Princess of the Royal White Tiger Family._

_Unknown to Holku, and even Uatu himself, Atum knew of his son's existence and his love for the Princess._

_Enraged and more blood thirsty than ever, Atum The Fallen One began readying his army once again, vowing that nothing would stop him in his conquest._

_By the time these warnings reached Uatu, it was already too late._

* * *

><p><strong>The Imperial City<strong>

**The Palace of the Royal Family**

**The Throne Room**

It has been nearly thirty years since Atum's first attempt at total conquest, and it would appear that it wouldn't be his last, for word soon spread of his advancing army that threatened to destroy everything that stood in their way. It was for these reasons alone that Uatu returned to the Palace, for he knew that Atum was coming and that his first target would be the Royal Family. Uatu was determined to keep the Emperor, Empress, and the Princess safe from harm, which meant that he would have to take them somewhere safe.

Uatu knew of just such a place, one which would be safe from Atum and his army, but first he had to convince the Royal Family to leave. Needless to say, that was a task that was easier said than done, because the Emperor was a noble man who thought of his peoples safety before his own. Regardless, Uatu knew that he had to try, for time was short.

Despite being over seventy years old, Uatu still had the physique of a silverback gorilla in his prime, with the exception of the gray hairs that ran through his otherwise raven black fur and the numerous wrinkles and scars that marked his charcoal colored flesh. His massive size and muscular upper body still gave him a very impressive and intimidating presence, despite his natural peaceful nature that made him so endeared by all those who knew him. His silver-blue eyes matched his silk clothing that covered his form, adding to his regal appearance.

"Your Highness, we must leave! Atum and his army are approaching even as we speak! You must get your wife and your daughter to safety!", Uatu exclaimed, concern evident in his voice.

"But what about my people, Uatu? I must make sure that my people will be safe from The Fallen One's hordes!", The Elderly White Tiger Emperor responded.

"I have already given your guards the order to evacuate your people in order to protect them from harm, but now it is time for you and your family to leave! Atum will strike here first, and I assure you, he won't hesitate to kill either of you or your daughter! It is why we must leave... now!", Uatu declared, stepping towards the Emperor & Empress, his massive size dwarfing the two adult white tigers.

"Very well, Uatu. We shall leave immediately.", The Empress interjected.

"Yes. Thank you, Uatu. Your concern and kindness is most appreciated.", The Emperor replied, lightly bowing his head to the wise silverback.

"Thank you, my lord, but it is me who should be thanking you for listening to an old ape and tolerating his presence.", Uatu responded, bowing to the Emperor and Empress.

"Nonsense, Uatu. Your wisdom, like your presence, will always be welcome here.", The Emperor assured, resting a gentle paw on the old ape's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>The Palace<strong>

**Princess Mei's Chambers**

Princess Mei found herself seated in front of the mirror in her room, staring at her own reflection as she looked at the beautiful amulet that was given to her at birth by Uatu, which was held around her neck by a silver necklace. She had come to think of the old ape as a second father, whom she could go to for advice whenever something would trouble her. It was well known that Princess Mei was one of the most beautiful women in all of China, which meant that many had tried to claim her heart.

However, she knew that her heart belonged only to one being, one whom she loved more than anyone or anything else in the entire kingdom. She had been in love with him for many years, that much was certain, because every moment she would spend with him made her heart flutter and her spirit soar. Princess Mei, the beautiful white tiger daughter of the Emperor & Empress of the Imperial City, was in love with the being named Holku Prime, nephew of Uatu Prime and son of the blood thirsty Atum Prime, The Fallen One. Some would question her for falling in love with the son of the Fallen One, but she did not care what others thought, for she knew that Holku wasn't a monster like Atum.

She knew Holku better than anyone else, just like he knew her better than her own parents, their bond as unbreakable as diamond. His kindness was much like his Uncle Uatu's own, and his humor was as warm and comforting as the sun, his very presence capable of bringing a smile to her face even when she was down with sorrow. She considered him to be her greatest friend, cherishing every single moment that she spent with Holku, who brought her so much happiness and joy. It didn't matter what others said or thought, nor did she care who his father was, because she loved Holku with all of her heart.

"Mei?", A voice called out from behind her, causing the beautiful female white tiger to rise to her feet and turn towards the direction of the voice.

Her emerald green eyes settled upon the figure that stood less than ten feet away, a smile immediately coming across her delicate features. Standing in her room was a large male gorilla, whose massive figure towered over her own, his gentle silver-blue eyes as warm and comforting as his presence, as a gentle smile graced his features. His gigantic muscular body was covered in silver, blue, and black silk clothing, which fit his overall appearance perfectly. While most would have been intimidated by the silverback's imposing appearance, Mei didn't show the slightiest hint of fear, for she knew that it was he who had captured her heart.

"Holku!", Mei exclaimed in happiness as she ran to her beloved, who embraced her within his massive arms.

"What's wrong?", Mei asked, noticing the look of fear and concern within her beloved's eyes.

"You're not safe here, Mei.", Holku replied, gently grasping her shoulders as he stared into her emerald irises.

"What do you mean?", Mei asked in confusion.

"He's coming for me... He's coming to kill you and your parents... But I won't let that happen!", Holku answered, his voice filled with fierce determination.

"We have to leave, Mei. My Uncle is escorting your parents and you to somewhere safe... Where he can't harm you.", Holku continued, adverting his gaze away from her own.

Before Mei could ask anything else, several gorilla warriors bursted into her room, each one carrying a massive battle ax. Acting quickly, Holku went on the defensive, violently striking down each gorilla warrior that threatened to harm Princess Mei. As quickly as they attacked, the gorilla warriors were subdued, Holku smashing the face of the last warrior through the marbel flooring, effectively knocking out the brute.

"Let's move!", Holku ordered, grasping Mei's paw within his hand as he quickly leads her out of the room, planning to meet up with his Uncle Uatu and Mei's parents.

Running as fast as their legs would allow them, Holku and Mei sprinted through the palace, avoiding numerous gorilla warriors as they attempted to join Uatu and Mei's parents. Eventually, Holku found his uncle and Mei's parents, who moved caustiously through the halls and rooms of the palace. Without saying a word, Uatu began leading them through the palace, determined to get everyone to safety before the arrival of Atum. However, fate was against them on this occasion, for no sooner did they get close to escaping the palace, a several dozen gorilla warriors appeared on the scene.

They did not attack, as if waiting for an order, their eyes focused on Uatu, Holku, Mei, and the Emperor and Empress. It was then that the gorilla warriors suddenly parted, allowing someone to approach the five individuals that were so close to their escape. Out of group of warriors stepped forth a giant gorilla, whose size was comparable to Uatu and Holku's own. His eyes were a fiery orange in color, which seemed to complement his fearsome appearance, as did the right side of his face that was marked by three large crescent scars. Black as death armor covered his form, his fur seemingly as dark as his own armor, while his flesh was that of a charcoal gray color.

Uatu was all too familiar with the monstrous ape, who still carried the massive mystical sledgehammer in his right hand, which acted as his primary weapon. It was this weapon that claimed so many lives and brought untold amount of destruction upon the land, much like the ruthless army of gorilla warriors who obeyed their Lord's commands. The fiery eyes of the monstrous ape fell upon those who stood less than one hundred meters away.

"Atum!", Uatu snarled, his eyes locking onto the fiery eyes of his sinister brother.

"Uatu!", Atum roared, clutching his weapon tightly in his massive hands.

"It's been a long time, brother... twenty-eight years to be exact.", Atum continued with a menacing growl, an evil grin appearing on his face, which exposed his fearsome upper and lower canine teeth.

"Not long enough, Atum! You are my brother no longer! You gave that up the very moment you spilled the blood of countless innocents in your sick desire for conquest!", Uatu retorted, a low growl escaping his throat.

"Ah, still weak and pathetic as ever.", Atum replied in a bored tone, his fiery eyes focusing on his son, Holku.

"There you are, my son. Holku... I believe is what you've been named, eh, boy?", Atum remarked, receiving a animalistic snarl in response from Holku.

"That's hate in your eyes, isn't it? Good! I need a worthy heir to my throne once my conquest is complete. I am here to make you an offer, my son. Join me and rule by my side... as Father and Son! All of China... the entire world could be ours! What do you say, boy?", Atum offered, a sinister smile gracing his features.

"You are no father of mine, monster! You left me to die, while you murdered those who've done nothing and wanted nothing but peace! I would rather die than fight by your side!", Holku roared, clenching his hands into fists.

"You dare stand against me?", Atum snarled, narrowing his fiery eyes at Holku.

"Yes!", Holku proclaimed, getting into a fighting stance.

"Then so be it! Get them!", Atum shouted, his gorilla warriors taking immediate action as they rushed forward.

"Uncle, get the Royal Family to safety! I'll hold them off!", Holku ordered, rushing in to battle Atum's warriors.

"Holku!", Mei shouted, feeling tears coming to her emerald eyes.

"Go! Now!", Holku ordered, striking down one gorilla warrior with a spinning kick before taking another down by smashing both of his fists against the temples of the second attacker.

"Princess, we must leave now!", Uatu informed, quickly escorting her and her parents to the exit, even as Holku continued to battle against overwhelming numbers.

Despite being heavily outnumbered, Holku did not relent as he continued to fight on valiantly, knowing that every moment that he kept Atum's warriors busy further ensured that Uatu would get Mei and her parents to safety. Combining immense strength with incredible agility for someone of his large size, Holku bashed his fists and feet into the bodies of his opponents, inflicting as much damage as possible upon all those who were foolish enough to confront him. However, he failed to notice as Atum approached, his mighty sledgehammer raised to strike!

By the time Holku turned, it was already too late as Atum striked him full force with the mighty mystical weapon, the immense force sending Holku soaring through the air. Smashing through several walls, Holku finally came to a stop as he smashed painfully into the marbel and concrete flooring of the palace, his impact creating a large crater. Holku still felt pain coursing through his body from the blow he received from Atum's weapon, but he somehow managed to psuh aside the pain to rise back to his feet, his silver-blue eyes glaring defiantly as the sinister Gorilla Lord approached.

"Don't fight against me, Holku! You can't win!", Atum snarled, approaching his son, his mighty sledgehammer glowing with a unique crimson energy.

"Are you sure that it isn't the other way around?", Holku sneered, narrowing his eyes.

"So brave... so bold... are we not, my prodigal son?", Atum remarked, setting down his weapon.

"I am not your son!", Holku growled.

"Oh, come now, Holku. Is one kingdom and one Princess not worth obeying your own father?", Atum demanded, extending his hand to his son.

"You'll never stop at one! And you'll never harm her!", Holku roared, rushing forward to engage his father in hand-to-hand combat.

Holku lashed out at Atum, who quickly went on the defensive, each of the two powerful apes trading and blocking blows that could easily shatter stone! Holku manages to land a powerful hammer-like blow with his fists, toppling Atum as he was sent smashing backward to the hard flooring of the palace. However, before Holku could press the advantage, several poison tipped barbs pierced his thick furry hide, instantly taking Holku down in a matter of moments. Atum slowly got to his feet, retrieving his weapon before standing over the unconscious form of his son, just as several of his warriors approached.

"Such a waste. General Fang, take him away and chain him!", Atum ordered, not even bothering to glance at his second in command.

"Yes, Lord Atum.", General Fang obliged, joining several other gorilla warriors who lifted and carried Holku's unconscious form away.

"You may have saved them from my wrath for now, Uatu, but I assure you, it will not be for long!", Atum snarled as he looked out over the Imperial City.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**I thought that I would give a try at a Kung Fu Panda story, because I've been meaning to do one for quite a while. I definitely have some inspiration left from viewing Kung Fu Panda 2, which was a very excellent sequel if you ask me. Expect great things from this story, both on a emotional and action-packed scale, so don't be afraid to read and review!**

**Until then, see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**War and Peace**

**Chapter One- Return of an Old Friend**

* * *

><p><strong>Valley of Peace<strong>

**The Jade Palace**

It has been a few months since his confrontation with Lord Shen, and despite finding out the horrible truth of his past, Po had still managed to save all of China from the insane albino peacock. Still, despite having defeated the likes of Tai Lung and Lord Shen, Po still needed to train in order to keep himself fit for any other threat that could emerge in the near future. Unfortunately for Po, he was sparring with Tigress, which meant that he was about to get a very painful beatdown!

It was true that Tigress and Po had become very close since the panda became the Dragon Warrior, for it could even be said that they were best friends. However, despite the fondness that they had for one another, Tigress wasn't about to let Po have it easy whenever they would compete in a sparring match. She almost lost Po once, she wasn't going to allow that to happen again, and she was determined to see to it that she would always be there for him. But right now... she was going to have some fun with him!

"Come on, Po. Try to at least win one match against me!", Tigress teased with a competitive smile as she slammed him into the ground.

"Hey! I almost won those last few times!", Po replied, getting to his feet to combat the female tiger once again.

"Sure you have.", Tigress responded, a teasing smirk gracing her features.

"Oh, yeah? Well get ready to feel the thunder!", Po declared as he got into his own unique fighting stance.

Once again, Tigress and Po began sparring, countering and blocking one anothers strikes and various moves, while Shifu and the other four members of the Furious Five watched on. Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis watched the match between Po and Tigress intently, all of taking notice to the fact that Po nearly defeated Tigress on several occasions in their previous sparring matches. This one seemed to be just as intense, despite that both Tigress and Po were merely training in a form of friendly competition.

"I bet two almond cookies that Tigress wins again.", Mantis remarked in a low whisper.

"I don't know, Mantis. I think Po might actually win this time!", Monkey responded, his eyes focused on the fight.

"If you're so sure, then put your cookies where your mouth is!", Mantis challenged back in a whisper as he rested on his simian friend's shoulder.

"Fine! I bet ten cookies that Po wins this one!", Monkey responded, his eyes never leaving the fight.

"Deal!", Mantis whispered in agreement, focusing his little insect eyes on the sparring match.

"I can't believe you two.", Viper hissed, rolling her eyes back in annoyance at the childish nature of Monkey & Mantis, with Crane seemingly agreeing with her as he let out a low sigh.

Suddenly, Po managed to grasp Tigress right arm as she tried to land a powerful strike to his chest, only for Po to judo flip her onto the ground hard before pinning her. Everyone, with the exception of Shifu, could only stare in complete shock at what had happened. Po had finally defeated Tigress in a sparring match! Po seemed just as surprised as the others, stepping back to allow Tigress to rise back up to her feet, her own face adorning a look of surprise at Po's unexpected victory.

"Ha! You owe me ten cookies, Mantis!", Monkey whispered smugly to the insect that rested on his left shoulder.

"Congratulations, Po. Victory is yours.", Tigress spoke, bowing ever so slightly as a small smile formed on her lips, a hint of admiration twinkling in her eyes as she stared at the panda.

"I... I won? I won! Yeah! Woo!", Po shouted, disbelief transforming into joy as the panda began a short victory dance.

"Very well done, Po. You achieved your first victory against Tigress. Now, if only you could win 1,423 more sparring matches with her, then I believe both of you would be even.", Shifu remarked in a good natured joking matter as he stepped forward, a light smile gracing the red panda's features.

"Yeah... wait, what?", Po blurted out in confusion, causing the others to laugh.

"I think that is enough training for today, my students.", Shifu informed.

"Great! I'm starving! Hey, would it be okay if we go to my dad's noodle shop? You could join us, Master Shifu! What do you say?", Po offered with his usual charismatic attitude.

"I suppose it wouldn't be wrong to drop in on Mr. Ping just this once. Besides, I've been eager to challenge him again in a game of Mahjong.", Shifu replied, accepting Po's offer with a warm smile.

"That's the spirit, Master. Besides, it's not like there's some major threat on the horizon. I beat Tai Lung and a few months ago we took down Lord Shen! I mean, who could be a bigger threat than either of those two, huh?", Po remarked.

Without another word, Master Shifu, along with Po and the Furious Five made their way to the doors that would lead to the stairs down into the village. Master Shifu opened the large doors, only to get the surprise of a lifetime, for at the entrance stood a massive male gorilla and three white tigers. Po's eyes widened in fear as he looked at the towering ape, whose size could easily be twice that of his own. Tigress and the other four members of the Furious Five unconsciously got into their fighting stances, a low growl escaping the female tiger's throat as her fiery eyes settled on the gigantic silverback.

"Uatu.", Shifu said in a low voice, surprising Po and the Five.

"Master, do you know him?", Viper asked.

"Yes, he's an old friend.", Shifu answered, not bothering to glance back at his students.

"I am sorry that I have come at this time, but I need your help, old friend. The Fallen One has returned!", Uatu responded, dropping down to his knees so that he could make eye contact with the red panda.

"No...", Shifu replied, his voice low and filled with fear.

"Okay... that doesn't sound good.", Po muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Well, I'm gonna leave it off here. I'll try to keep putting out a chapter a day, so be sure to keep watching and reviewing, because it's about to get very interesting as the story goes on. By the way, did Po put his foot in his mouth or what?**


	3. Chapter 3

**War and Peace**

**Chapter 2- A Night of Rest, A Night of Preparation**

* * *

><p><strong>The Jade Palace<strong>

**The Kitchen**

Master Shifu and all five members of the Furious Five were seated at the table, their eyes never straying from the six individuals that were Uatu, Princess Mei, and the Emperor & Empress of the Imperial City. Silence filled the room, with the exception of Po making noodles for the four guests, who looked like they haven't slept or eaten in days. Po individually poured noodle soup into four bowels before serving them to each of the four guests, who thanked him kindly for the food before eagerly feasting on the delicious noodle soup.

Even as Po poured soup into seven other bowels, which were intended for Master Shifu and the Furious Five and himself, he noticed that Tigress seemed to glare at Uatu, as if she recognized him from somewhere. However, it would seem like the old ape didn't notice or care, his attention seemingly nowhere as his silver-blue eyes stared off into space. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, Shifu decided that it would be up to him to break the silence and get some answers.

"Shifu, I know my condolence is a bit late, but I'm sorry about Tai Lung.", Uatu stated with the utmost sincerity.

"Thank you, old friend.", Shifu replied in a sorrowful tone, which was followed by a brief silence.

"Is it true, Uatu? Has Atum returned?", Shifu asked in a voice loud enough for the old ape to hear.

"I'm afraid it is true, Shifu. The Fallen One has indeed returned.", Uatu answered, his voice seemingly emotionless, but his eyes clearly showed a hint of fear.

"Excuse me, I know that it's none of my business, but who is The Fallen One?", Po asked, taking a seat at the table.

"I would like to know as well, Master.", Tigress replied, her attention focused solely on Master Shifu and Uatu Prime.

"Yeah, I've never heard of him until now.", Monkey added.

"Me neither.", Viper remarked.

"So... who is he?", Mantis questioned.

"It was nearly thirty years ago... yet I remember it as if it were yesterday. Atum... The Fallen One... is a monster. There is no other word that can possibly describe him. Never has the world known such a heartless beast, who desired only death and destruction in the name of conquest. He led an entire army of warriors all across China, bringing untold death and destruction on a scale that has never been seen before.", Shifu began, a shiver running down his spine at the mere thought of the horror caused by that monster, making his small form tremble ever so slightly.

"Atum was nearly unstoppable, his army of warriors ruthless and brutal, almost as much as the sadistic tyrant himself. Even the greatest Kung Fu Warriors and Masters in all of China nearly fell in defeat at the might of The Fallen One and his army. If it were not for Uatu, he would have succeeded... and now he has returned!", Shifu concluded, adverting his eyes away from the others.

"Whoa! He... That... This guy sounds like a real monster!", Po remarked, finishing off his bowel of noodles.

"Why? After all those who died and suffered because of Atum, why was such a monster allowed to live?", Viper questioned.

"That fault would be my own.", Uatu answered, temporarily lowering his gaze.

"You could have prevented all of this! Why did you not kill that monster?", Tigress demanded, narrowing her fiery eyes at Uatu.

"Because he was my brother... that was the only reason that I spared his life. After all the lives he has taken, I should have killed Atum, but I found myself unable to accomplish the task. Now, I'm afraid that in that moment of weakness, I have forsaken the lives of countless innocents all over again. If I would have killed my brother then, none of this would be happening, thus I am all to blame for everything.", Uatu answered, closing his eyes tightly to prevent the unshed tears from escaping his eyes, his mind recalling all of those who were closest to him that had perished at the hands of Atum.

"Do not blame yourself, Uatu. You cannot change the past... none of us can.", Shifu informed, trying his best to comfort his old friend.

"No, but I can stop all of this before it begins again. It is why I have come here, because I need your help.", Uatu stated, his voice filled with determination.

"What can I do, Uatu?", Shifu asked, raising a questioning eyebrow as he looked at the old ape.

"I need you to stay here and watch over the Emperor, the Empress, and Princess Mei. While you protect them and this valley, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five will aid me as I go to confront Atum. You know as well as I do, Shifu, that I can't stop him alone.", Uatu answered, his tone deadly serious.

"But what about Holku?", Princess Mei questioned, her emerald green eyes filled with concern.

"Holku? Who's that?", Po asked in confusion.

"He is Uatu's nephew... and Atum's son.", Shifu answered, causing Po and the Five to gasp in shock.

"Yes, which is why I need your help. Holku stayed behind to fight Atum and his hordes, so that we could escape to safety. Only with the assistance of the Dragon Warrior can I hope to stop Atum and save my nephew.", Uatu informed, placing his hands on the table.

"And we will help you, old friend.", Shifu assured.

"But Master Shifu, how do we know he's even alive?", Crane questioned.

"Atum won't kill Holku... only if he fails to manipulate his son will Atum consider killing Holku. I know my nephew, and he won't be twisted by Atum's evil, that much is certain. It is why we must leave as soon as possible, rescue my nephew, and stop Atum once and for all.", Uatu answered.

"Assuming that Holku hasn't already joined his father.", Tigress remarked bitterly.

"How dare you say that! Holku would never join that monster, even if he is his father! You have no right to judge someone you don't even know!", Mei shouted in outrage, rising from the table at the same time as Tigress, the two female tigers glaring defiantly at one another.

"What makes you so sure, Princess?", Tigress challenged.

"Because I know Holku!", Mei stated, not back down an inch, her emerald hued eyes locking onto Tigress' own fiery irises.

"Uh-Oh. This isn't going to be pretty.", Po muttered to himself, his eyes focusing on the two female tigers, who continued to glare defiantly at one another.

"Daughter, please calm yourself!", The Emperor ordered his daughter in a stern tone of voice.

"Mei, please! Now is not the time for fighting!", The Empress pleaded, rising out of her seat and resting her paws on her daughter's shoulders.

Several moments went by as silence filled the kitchen, everyones eyes focused on the two female tigers, one who was of the Royal White Tiger Family and the other a Kung Fu Master. Finally, Mei seated herself once again, though her gaze remained focused on Tigress, who returned the Princess' glare with one of her own as she also seated herself at the table. Tension was still evident as everyone still kept their eyes focused on the two female felines, who could attack one another at any moment.

"You must forgive Mei. She's been through a lot, as have we all.", Uatu stated, breaking the silence.

"No apology is needed. You have traveled far and endured so much. It will be my honor to assign you sleeping quarters for you all. Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Crane... please escort the Emperor & the Empress to their rooms.", Shifu replied.

"What about me, Master Shifu?", Mei asked gently.

"I was just getting to you, my dear. Po, will you escort Princess Mei to her room?", Shifu asked, adverting his attnetion to the panda.

"Who? Me?", Po asked with a nervous smile.

"Yes, you. Please take Princess Mei to her room.", Shifu stated once again.

Po looked at Mei, who smiled warmly at him, which had the effect of causing the panda to blush as his furry white cheeks became colored with a light crimson color. Po was seemingly unaware of the glare that Tigress was giving him and Mei, her fiery eyes narrowing at the female white tiger and the panda. She quickly adverted her eyes and forced her expression back to its normal emotionless mask, but not before a certain old silverback took notice, a light smile forming on his lips.

"Um... Okay, I guess. Uh, follow me, Princess Mei... if you please.", Po responded nervously, causing Mei to giggle in amusement.

Without another word, Po led Princess Mei out of the kitchen, followed shortly by Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis who began to escort the Emperor & Empress to their sleeping quarters for the night. However, Tigress remained in the kitchen, her gazed focused on both Uatu and Shifu. Then, without saying a word, she slowly got up from her seat and proceeded to leave, only to stop and send a glare at Uatu before disappearing from sight. Once Tigress was gone, it was Uatu who broke the silence that had formed in the room.

"She's really grown into a strong young woman, has she not, Shifu?", Uatu remarked in regards to Master Tigress, turning his head to gaze down at the tiny red panda.

"Yes, and I'm proud of her.", Shifu replied, a gentle smile gracing his features.

"Have you told her?", Uatu asked.

"No, I have not. I don't know if I have the strength to tell her.", Shifu answered, lowering his ears as he temporarily closed his eyes.

"I'm glad that you didn't.", Uatu replied.

"Why is that?", Shifu questioned, opening his eyes and staring up at the old silverback.

"Because it is not your burden to bear nor your responsibility to tell her, old friend. It is mine, and I assure you when the time is right, I will tell Tigress.", Uatu stated firmly.

"But right now, I must ready myself for the battle that is to come. Tell me, is my weapon still here, Shifu?", Uatu asked.

"Yes, I've kept it after all these years, just in case The Fallen One would return. It's hidden in the Sacred Hall of Heroes.", Shifu responded.

"Then lead the way, old friend. Time is of the essence.", Uatu suggested, knowing that they would have to act quickly if they were to have any chance of stopping Atum.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**It seems that there is something that Tigress senses about Uatu, and it would appear that her suspecions are right, for it would seem that both Uatu & Shifu know something. What that is exactly will be revealed... eventually. It would would also seem that Tigress may be a bit jealous, considering how she reacted to Po escorting Mei to her assigned room, wouldn't you say?**

**Keep up the reviews, because the more I get, the more that I write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**War and Peace**

**Chapter Three- Conversations**

* * *

><p><strong>The Jade Palace<strong>

**The Sacred Hall of Heroes**

Shifu quickly leads Uatu through the Sacred Hall of Heroes, passing many artifacts and weapons that were connected with the ancient art of kung fu. It was when Shifu came to a stop that he opened a hidden passage, revealing a massive sword that was kept in a container. Stepping aside, Shifu allowed Uatu to grasp the mighty blade by its handle, his silver-blue eyes investigating the weapon closely.

The most distinguishing feature of the sword, other than its massive size, was the fiery golden color that adorned the entire sharp edge and up to the tip of the fearsome blade. With a few quick movements of his right arm, Uatu quite easily made some powerful slashes at the air, his skill with the weapon apparently as skillful as ever even after nearly thirty years. Then, the old ape seemed to lose himself to thought as he stared at the blade, seeing his own reflection in the mystical metal that it was forged.

"I hoped never to use this weapon again, Shifu.", Uatu spoke, his focus remaining solely on the massive blade that he held within the grasp of his right hand.

"There are many thing that we have to do, even if we don't want to.", Shifu replied, glancing up at the towering silverback, who finally met his gaze.

"Yes, as fate would have it, then so shall it be.", Uatu agreed, placing the sword in its holder.

"But first, you need to rest, Uatu. You will need a full day to prepare for your journey, and in order to do that, you must be well rested.", Shifu informed, offering his friend a warm smile.

"Yes, you're right, old friend. I only hope that I am ready to do what is needed to be done.", Uatu responded, his tone seemingly without emotion.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the Jade Palace<strong>

Po escorted Princess Mei to her assigned sleeping quarters, his eyes making quick glances at the female white tiger that walked beside him. She was very similar to Tigress in height and stature, with the exception that she acted a little more feminine compared to Tigress' tough hardcore personality. While glancing at Princess Mei again, Po had to admit that she is very beautiful, the white and black stripes of her fur appeared to be as soft as silk. Realizing that he was staring at her, Po quickly adverted his eyes, hoping that she didn't notice.

"Well, here we are! It's not much... but I hope you find it comfortable, Princess Mei.", Po stated shyly as they came to a stop at the room.

"It's lovely.", Princess Mei responded kindly, her eyes examining the lavishly decorated room.

"Thank you, Po.", Mei added, smiling warmly at the panda as her emerald green eyes locked onto his own green irises.

"Oh... well, I'm glad you like it.", Po replied, adverting his gaze so Mei couldn't see the light blush that colored his cheeks.

"Thank you for your kindness.", Mei spoke, rushing forward and enveloping Po in a affectionate hug, much to his surprise.

"Pfft! Don't mention it, Princess Mei.", Po responded, returning her embrace as his arms wrapped around her form for a few moments before releasing.

"Goodnight, Po.", Mei said, bowing to the panda before she proceeded to enter her room.

"Yeah, goodnight, Mei. See ya in the morning.", Po replied with a nervous smile.

"I look forward to it, Dragon Warrior.", Mei giggled in amusement, noticing the blush that colored Po's furry white cheeks.

"Great! So... um... see ya then!", Po waved before quickly rushing off, much to Mei's amusement.

Po slowed his pace as he gained some distance, releasing a heavy sigh as a smile came across his features, unaware of a certain person who was watching him. He enjoyed his conversation with Princess Mei, finding her very friendly and pleasant to talk to, despite that he couldn't seem to get past his shy nature. He never recalled himself acting that way around any girl before, that is unless you count his first conversation with Tigress, but that was nothing more than fanboy enthusiasm rather than an attraction to a woman's beauty... or was it? Before Po could actually put more thought on the subject, a familiar pair of orange paws grasped him by the shoulders and turned him towards her.

"AHH! Oh, it's just you, Tigress! Ya know, you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that.", Po chuckled once he realized who it was.

"Po, I need to talk to you.", Tigress stated, her tone deadly serious.

"Uh-oh... this isn't about me talking to Princess Mei, is it?", Po asked nervously.

"What?", Tigress asked in confusion, her fiery orange eyes staring at her closest friend.

"Wait! Before you beat me to a pulp, I just want to inform you that she hugged me! But there's nothing going on between us!", Po exclaimed in fear, raising his hands up defensively.

"Po, I'm not here to talk about your conversation with the Princess.", Tigress stated, smacking her paw against her forehead.

"So... you're not going to rip me to shreds?", Po asked hopefully.

"No!", Tigress exclaimed, her patience wearing thin.

"Wow. That's a relief. I thought for sure that you would be upset.", Po remarked, unknowingly striking a nerve with the short-tempered feline.

"What do you mean that you thought I would be upset?", Tigress demanded, glaring at the panda that stood before her.

"Well... I... I don't know. It's just that Mei's beautiful... not that you aren't, because you are... I mean, uh, that is to say... I should shut up now.", Po rambled until he silenced himself.

Tigress simply rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, trying to keep her temper under control. She cared about Po, more than anyone else in her life, but there was still times that she would like to smack him. Still, she couldn't help but be amused by his actions, as she found herself touched by Po's confession that he thought that she was beautiful, which for some reason caused her heartbeat to increase ever so slightly. Pushing those and other thoughts aside, Tigress decided to approach Po once again with the subject, while making sure that he knew that she was deadly serious. After all, she might have become extremely close to Po, that didn't mean that she should let him think that she's gone soft.

"Po, I want to talk to you. And it is not about Princess Mei, got it?", Tigress stated once again, her tone deadly serious.

"Okay, I understand. So... what is it that you want to talk about?", Po asked, his curiosity intrigued.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone... not Shifu, not the Five... not anyone. What we talk about here stays with us. Do you understand, Po?", Tigress informed calmly.

"Okay, Tigress. Not a word. I promise.", Po replied, his voice utterly sincere as his jade hued eyes locked onto her own.

"It's about Uatu.", Tigress began, narrowing her eyes as she said his name, as if it were a curse.

"The old gorilla? What about him?", Po questioned in confusion.

"I don't know, but I can't help but feel that I know him. That I've met him before. I've been having these horrific dreams.", Tigress responded, her voice uncertain and confused.

"What are these dreams about?", Po asked gently, resting his paws on her shoulders.

"All I know is that... that in my dreams, there's people running and screaming for their lives... fire and destruction all around.", Tigress answered, a shudder causing her form to tremble ever so slightly at the mere thought of her nightmares.

"Tigress?", Po asked gently, getting no verbal response from the female tiger.

Without warning, Tigress lunged forward and embraced Po affectionately, burying her face into the his neck as her arms grasped him tightly. After his initial shock wore off, Po gently returned Tigress' embrace, allowing his arms to grasp her and pull her close. Po could easily sense things about those around him or those closest to him, and right now, he knew that Tigress needed someone to comfort her.

"It's okay, Tigress. We'll find out together.", Po assured her in a comforting tone of voice.

"Promise?", Tigress asked, her voice nearly as low as a whisper.

"Yes, I promise.", Po answered sincerely, a warm smile making its way onto his face.

* * *

><p><strong>The Imperial City<strong>

**The Palace Dungeon**

Placed in unbreakable chains and chi-blocking manacles, Holku rested unmovingly on the cold floor of the underground prison. His thoughts were on his Uncle Uatu and his beloved Princess Mei, hoping that they reached their intended destination where they would be safe from the monster that is his father. It was the sound of heavy footsteps that drawn Holku out of his thoughts, causing him to raise his head and gaze at the being who would dare visit him in this wretched prison.

His expression soon turned to one of hatred and disgust, for the one who had entered the dungeon to visit him was none other than Atum himself. The fiery eyes of the silverback glowed in the darkness, like some demon out of a nightmare, his very presence capable of instilling fear into the bravest of beings. The monstrous gorilla approached his son, a sinister smile revealing long dagger-like upper and lower canine teeth. Atum stopped directly in front of Holku, his fiery eyes looking upon the chained young adult silverback that was his son.

"What do you want, Atum?", Holku growled, narrowing his silver-blue eyes at the monster that stood directly in front of him.

"I wanted to see you, of course. Shouldn't a father care about his son?", Atum questioned.

"You're not my father!", Holku snarled, struggling against his restraints.

"That's still hate in your eyes, isn't it?", Atum questioned, getting no response with the exception of a savage growl from Holku.

"Foolish boy, do you still not understand? These pathetic creatures don't deserve to rule! They don't deserve to live!", Atum shouted, his voice echoing off the walls.

"They deserve to choose for themselves!", Holku roared back in defiance, only to receive a powerful right cross to his face from Atum.

"You dare raise your voice against me, boy?", Atum snarled.

"You better pray to the gods that I never break free, Atum, because once I do... I'm going to tear your ugly face off!", Holku roared, his threat as deadly as death itself.

"Don't worry. Sooner or later, you'll get your chance.", Atum chuckled darkly before turning and walking away, leaving Holku alone once again in the prison.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**It would seem that Tigress recalls meeting Uatu before. But what of her dreams? What does it all mean? I'll guess you readers will have to keep reading and reviewing, won't you? The more reviews I get, the faster I work on getting the next chapter done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**War and Peace**

**Chapter Four- The Journey**

* * *

><p><strong>The Jade Palace<strong>

**Day One**

Assembling everything that was needed for the long journey, Uatu, Po, and the Furious Five took their last moments here to say farewell to those around them. Mr. Ping, Shifu, Princess Mei, and the Emperor & Empress were all there to greet those who would go into battle against The Fallen One and his army. It was easily the greatest threat that they've ever faced, but they all knew what had to be done, because they were the only ones capable of stopping this war before it could be given the chance to escalate.

"Take care, Po.", Mr. Ping said in a kind voice, steeping forward to hug his adopted son.

"I will, Dad.", Po responded, hugging his adopted father for all that he was worth. Releasing the elderly old goose from his hug, Po and the Furious Five bowed farewell to Master Shifu, who returned their gesture with a small smile.

It was shortly afterwards that Po and the Furious Five bowed to the Emperor and Empress, with Po bowing right in front of Princess Mei, who offered the panda a small sad smile. It wasn't easy for her, having lost her home and someone whom she loved all in one fell swoop. She was thankful that Po and the others had been so kind to her since her arrival to the Jade Palace, but some part of her wished that she could somehow repay them for their kindness and generosity.

"Don't worry, Princess Mei. We'll get your kingdom back and beat the bad guy.", Po assured her with a warm smile.

"I wish you luck, Dragon Warrior.", Mei responded, stepping forward and gently kissing Po's furry white cheek.

While Po blushed after the kiss from the beautiful white tiger, another certain female tiger narrowed her eyes briefly at Princess Mei. After seeing that display of affection towards Po, Tigress had to keep herself from lunging at Princess Mei and beating her to a pulp, despite that she couldn't really understand why she felt like she wanted to do so. Was she jealous of Princess Mei or was she herself attracted to Po?

"May your journey be safe, my students. Lead them well, old friend.", Shifu said, glancing from his six students to Uatu, who slightly bowed his head in response.

"Dragon Warrior, Furious Five, let's move out!", Uatu ordered in a strong commanding tone before breaking into a run.

Following Uatu Prime, Po and the Furious Five quickly distanced themselves from the Valley of Peace, knowing that time was of the essence if they were to bring defeat to Atum and his army. Through valleys, meadows, and mountains the seven warriors traveled as fast as their feet could take them. Eventually, the sun began to set as night soon began to consume the land in darkness, the stars and moon providing the only source of light.

It was then that Po and the Furious Five set camp for the night, with Tigress collecting firewood so that Po could start a fire. Even as Po, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane seated themselves around the fire and enjoyed some of Mr. Ping's dumblings that he packed for them to eat along the journey, they couldn't help but notice that Uatu distanced himself from them.

"I wonder what's upsetting him?", Viper whispered to the others, pointing her tail in the direction towards Uatu, who stood near a cliff looking up at the stars.

"I'm more concerned about the safety of this location. I could swear that someone is following us.", Tigress responded, glancing briefly at their surroundings.

"I'm sure you're just imagining things, Tigress.", Crane replied, tipping his hat down ever so slightly.

"Yeah. Besides, who would be foolish enough to attack us while we're together? Especially since we've got a living Prime with us!", Monkey exclaimed before taking a bite out of his almond cookie.

"Say what you want, but I'm not so sure about Uatu.", Tigress remarked, narrowing her eyes at the mentioning of the old silverback's name.

"What do you mean?", Po asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something.", Tigress answered, glancing back to look at the old ape that stood well out of hearing range.

"I don't know. To me, he just appears to be an old warrior who's haunted by his past.", Viper added, her expression sympathetic.

"Still, don't any of you think that he would like some company?", Po asked suggestively, getting stares from all of the five individuals that were seated around him.

"Let me guess. I'm the one who's got to do it, right?", Po questioned, getting a nod from all of them with the exception of Tigress.

Releasing a short and heavy sigh, Po quickly got to his feet before he began walking in the direction towards Uatu. Even as Po appraoched, he noticed that Uatu was seemingly unaware of his approach, as the old silverback continued to stare at the star filled heavens. Coming to a stop beside Uatu, Po cleared his throat to announce his presence to the old ape, who didn't even advert his gaze away from the stars.

"Is something troubling you, Dragon Warrior?", Uatu asked, finally adverting his eyes from the stars in order to glance at the panda that stood beside him.

"Um, no, I'm okay. Actually, I was just wondering if you wanted some company.", Po responded with a friendly chuckle.

"Your compassion is greatly appreciated, Po. But as you can see, I am perfectly all right.", Uatu replied with a knowing smirk.

"How did you know what I was thinking?", Po asked, wondering if the old ape could read minds.

"I can sense things, Po. Plus, I could hear some of the conversation going on between you and your friends.", Uatu informed, briefly returning his gaze back to the heavens.

"Now tell me, is there something bothering you, Po?", Uatu questioned gently, returning his gaze back to the Dragon Warrior.

"Well... I don't know if it's something that you could understand.", Po answered, letting out a light sigh.

"Why is that?", Uatu asked curiously.

"Because you're a Prime. You're one of the most powerful warriors in all of China, one of the most powerful of all time, the strongest one there is. You don't fear anything.", Po stated, lowering his gaze.

"That is not true, Po. I have fears, like everyone else. Besides, power is vastly overrated. Love and compassion, however, are much greater than any known physical force of any kind. To experience and share love & compassion is a blessing, and it's even greater if you find someone who returns those feelings.", Uatu responded in a reassuring tone of voice, resting a comforting hand on Po's shoulder.

"Now, tell an old ape what's on your mind.", Uatu offered calmly, a warm smile gracing his features.

"It's... Atum, The Fallen One. Why would he kill so many innocent people? What was his reason for doing such horrible things? What does he want?", Po questioned, confusion evident in his green eyes.

"He wants everything, and yet he wants nothing, Po. The Fallen One isn't looking for anything logical, like treasure or loved ones. You see, Atum can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. He just wants to watch the world burn.", Uatu answered, knowing all too well what horror his demonic brother inflicted upon the lives of so many.

"What creates such a monster like that?", Po asked in a whisper.

"I have asked myself that same question for many years, and to this day, I still have yet to find an answer as to why Atum became what he is.", Uatu answered, his voice filled with sorrow.

"I'm just afraid that I'll fail... and that I'll lose everyone that I care about, ya know?", Po stated, turning his head back towards the campsite to look directly at Tigress, which did not go unnoticed by Uatu.

"Po, you will not fail yourself or those who are closest to you. You've already went through so much adversity in just a short amount of time. But remember, never give up hope in your friends or yourself.", Uatu declared firmly.

With that being said, Po let a confident smile form on his face, his mood improved and comforted by the wise words from the old silverback. Uatu merely smiled back before returning his gaze towards the heavens, knowing that he had given Po the advice he needed to erase his troubled thoughts away. Not surprisingly, Po also adverted his gaze towards the star filled heavens, taking in the beauty and peace that the universe offered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**I thought that a conversation between Uatu and Po was needed, if only for some drama, and it would appear that Tigress is catching on. She knows that Uatu is hiding something, but she doesn't know what exactly. Not to mention her attraction to Po, which is sure to bring more drama as the story continues.**

****Sorry that this took so long, but I have other works that I want to complete first. However, I will finish this story, so you readers have nothing to worry about.****


	6. Chapter 6

**War and Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five- An Unwanted Surprise<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day Two<strong>

After traveling all day, the group of warriors finally settled down as night soon fell, causing the darkness to consume all, with the stars and the moon providing the only source of light. Once it was dark enough, Po started a fire before resuming to take a seat beside Tigress, who didn't seem to notice as she glared across from where she was seated at Uatu. Po remembered that look, for it was the same expression of disdain and anger that she'd shown him when he was declared the Dragon Warrior.

It was funny to think how much has changed since then, especially considering how close Tigress has become to him since his arrival to the Jade Palace. He cared about Tigress and she cared about him, for it could be said that she they're best friends. It was amusing to think that she once despised him, which made Po chuckled mentally at recalling his time as the Dragon Warrior. Life was just full of surprises, for he would have never even dreamed of being the Dragon Warrior, or defeating Tai Lung, or stopping the insane Lord Shen, for that matter.

"How long will it take until we reach the Imperial City?", Monkey asked the others, disturbing Po out of his thoughts.

"Not long. Two days at the most.", Uatu answered, his eyes focusing on the fire for a brief moment before noticing the angry glare that was directed at him from Tigress.

"Is there something bothering you, Master Tigress?", Uatu asked gently, his gentle silver-blue eyes focusing on the female tiger seated across from him.

"That is none of your concern.", Tigress answered, her tone colder than a winter snow.

"I understand. You don't trust me.", Uatu responded with a light chuckle.

"No, I don't. You're hiding something... and I'm going to find out what it is.", Tigress stated, her tone filled with determination and defiance.

"Are you now?", Uatu chuckled in amusement, much to the chagrin of Tigress.

"What's so funny?", Tigress demanded, narrowing her eyes at the old silverback.

"Nothing. It's just that... you remind me of two people... two friends that I used to know.", Uatu answered, a sad smile slowly forming on his features.

"Oh, yeah? What happened to them?", Po asked out of curiosity, interjecting himself into the conversation in hope that he would stop Tigress from starting an argument.

Before Uatu could answer, Tigress raised her paw in the air, silencing everyone around the fire as her keen senses picked up something lurking close to the camp. Without warning, Tigress bolted from the campfire, rushing towards the forest at an incredible speed. There was a brief silence, then without warning, Tigress bursted from the forest, tackling and pinning the intruder to the ground. The identity of the intruder was soon revealed, causing the seven warriors to gasp in surprise, for it was none other than... Princess Mei!

"Mei? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the Jade Palace?", Po questioned, his tone of mixture of surprise and confusion.

"You've put yourself in great danger, Mei! Your parents must be worried sick!", Uatu scorned gently, his voice more concerned than angry.

"I couldn't stay. Not while Holku is in danger. I had to come... I had to see him again.", Mei answered, rising to her feet as she gently brushed off the dirt from her clothing.

"Your love for him will only endanger him, not to mention yourself. Tell me, Mei, are you always this foolish?", Tigress remarked, glaring at the female white tiger.

"You have no right to speak, for you do not know what it is like to love another!", Mei hissed, narrowing her emerald eyes at Master Tigress, who let out a low menacing growl.

"Say that to my face, Princess!", Tigress challenged, stepping directly in front of the female white tiger, leaving only about a foot of space between them.

"I just did, Master Tigress!", Mei sneered, allowing a confident smirk to grace her features, which only enraged Tigress even more.

"Enough!", Uatu ordered, his tone brooking no argument whatsoever, immediately defusing the conflict between the two female tigers.

"Shall we escort her back to the Valley of Peace?", Crane asked.

"No. We would lose two days, which is something that we can't afford. Atum is assembling his army even as we speak... the more time it takes us to reach the Imperial City, the chances of defeating Atum become less.", Uatu stated, knowing all too well of the power that Atum and his army possessed.

"So what do you suggest?", Viper asked, slithering up to the old ape.

"She comes along with us, of course. You'll watch out for Mei, all of you.", Uatu answered firmly before returning to his seat near the fire.

"Great... as if we won't have enough problems.", Tigress muttered to herself, clenching her paws into fists.

"So... are you hungry, Mei? I've got some snack supplies, ya know, if you want some.", Po offered, a friendly yet bashful smile gracing his features.

"Yes, I would. Thank you, Po.", Mei giggled in amusement, gently grasping Po's right paw as he led her to the campfire, where she took a seat beside the Dragon Warrior.

Tigress could only glare at Mei, a jealous rage growing within her as she watched as Po made conversation with the female white tiger. She never felt this way regarding another female, for it was as if she were competition for Po's affection, which was something that Tigress would not tolerate. Still, just as long as Mei didn't become too affectionate towards Po, she would restrain her urge to attack the female white tiger. Even as she glared at Mei, Tigress was seemingly unaware of Uatu, who chuckled lightly to himself before resuming a conversation with Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis.

* * *

><p><strong>The Imperial City<strong>

**The Throne Room**

Atum sat in his throne, rage coursing through his mind at his unsuccessful attempt to reason with his son Holku, who refused to give up Princess Mei and join him in conquest. It was enough to enrage the monstrous ape, even to the point where he started ruthlessly beating Holku with his fists, which did nothing to change his son's decision. Why did his own son have to be so difficult? Was one female and her kingdom not worth total conquest?

"Lord Atum!", General Fang shouted, announcing his presence to the Gorilla Lord, who was disturbed from his thoughts.

"What is it, General?", Atum demanded with a savage snarl, rising out of his throne as he grasped his mystical hammer with his right hand..

"It's our scout, Fallen One. He's discovered Uatu! He has gathered the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior! They're on their way here, Lord Atum!", General Fang informed, bowing his head down to the Gorilla King.

"So... my brother has gathered the Dragon Warrior and his comrades to face me? Good... not only will I kill Uatu, but I will also have the pleasure of killing the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five! Then... all hope will be lost! First, however, I want you to send them a small welcoming party, just so they know that I'm waiting!", Atum ordered, a sick twisted smile gracing his menacing features.

"Yes, Lord Atum!", General Fang obliged, rushing off to fulfill his orders.

"Uatu, your end is near. Not even the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five can help you stop me now! Speaking of the Furious Five, I wonder... have you've told her about her parents and what fate befell them, Uatu?", Atum chuckled sinisterly to himself, taking his left hand and caressing the three massive crescent scars that marked the right side of his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**It's gonna to become more interesting from here on out. Secrets that have been long hidden will be revealed, bonds will be formed, and the spirits of our heroes will be tested as they have never been tested before! They are going up against a foe that none of them can take down alone, a monster whose overwhelming power could be too much even for Po, Uatu, and the Furious Five! What will happen? What secrets will be revealed? How is Tigress involved? Will they free Holku?**

**I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?**


	7. Chapter 7

**War and Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six- Forest Battle<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

Uatu once again began leading the heroes through the forest, hoping to cover as many miles as possible while there was still daylight, for time was of the essence if they were to defeat Atum. Po was close behind with Tigress and Mei on either side, seemingly oblivious to whenever the two female tigers would glare at one another. Monkey, Viper, Crane, and Mantis covered the rear, all of them ever cautious just in case of bandits or even greater enemies that may lurk in the shadows. The sounds of tree limbs snapping startled Mei, causing her to accidently trip over a tree root and fall to the ground, much to Tigress' dark amusement.

"Are you okay, Mei?", Po asked, leaning down and extending his hand to her in a friendly gesture.

"I'm all right. Thank you, Po.", Mei answered in a sweet and kind voice as Po helped her to her feet.

"Po! Stop comforting the Princess and keep moving!", Tigress ordered as a hint of jealousy entered her voice as she glared at the panda and female white tiger.

"I was only making sure she was okay, Tigress.", Po replied meekly, adverting his gaze away from Tigress' own as he looked at the ground.

"Why do you treat Po so harshly? He has done nothing wrong, Master Tigress!", Mei demanded, narrowing her emerald green eyes at Tigress.

"I'm not saying that Po has done anything wrong, but he should focus on covering more ground before nightfall.", Tigress responded, attempting to keep her temper under control.

"And that is supposed to justify for you treating him so harshly?", Mei questioned, crossing her arms over her chest, defiantly glaring at Tigress.

"Listen here, Princess! Po is my closest friend, and I would never be cruel to him!", Tigress stated, stepping closer until she was face-to-face with the female white tiger.

"Tigress, Mei, please don't fight! We're all friends here, right? Can't we just get along?", Po reasoned, stepping in between the two female tigers, hoping that he could prevent a confrontation between the two.

"No!", Tigress and Mei said in unison, causing the startled panda to take a few steps back.

He couldn't understand why Mei and Tigress always seemed to be at each others throats. Most of their arguments were either regarding their dislike of one another or involved him in some way or another. Despite being most oblivious, Po did notice that whenever Mei would show him friendly affection it would usually result in enraging Tigress, as if it bothered her greatly on some level. If he didn't know any better, Po would have thought that Tigress was jealous, but that couldn't be it... or could it?

It was all so confusing to him, especially when regarding such beautiful women as Tigress and Mei. Tigress had nothing to be jealous about, for she was just as beautiful and attractive as Princess Mei, so that couldn't be the reason why Tigress was so hostile towards the female white tiger. Then Po began to wonder... could the reason for Tigress acting so jealous of Mei be that he was spending time with her? Could it be that Tigress was attracted to Po, thus explaining why she was jealous whenever Mei would show him affection?

"They're at it again.", Viper whispered to Crane, Monkey, and Mantis.

"Again?", Crane groaned, lowering his hat ever so slightly.

"What's up with Tigress, anyway?", Mantis wondered as he rested on Monkey's should.

"I think she's fighting over Po.", Monkey chuckled in amusement.

"Nah! She can't be! Tigress doesn't show affection!", Crane replied, finding it hard to believe that Tigress would fall for Po.

"Yeah, but remember when she hugged Po in Gongmen City?", Monkey reminded.

"Monkey has a point.", Viper interjected, a sly smile gracing her visage.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that.", Mantis added, his tiny eyes glancing at the two arguing female tigers.

"Love can make one display great affection and express themselves in ways thought impossible, even those who are usually devoid of feelings and emotion.", Uatu stated, much to the surprise of Monkey, Viper, Crane, and Mantis.

"How long have you've been listening?", Viper asked, staring at the old silverback.

"I've heard everything since we left the Valley of Peace.", Uatu answered, turning to face the four Kung Fu Warriors, who appeared to be in shock.

"Don't worry. What was spoken along this journey will remain just between us.", Uatu chuckled, gving them a conspiratorial wink as a smirk graced his features.

Before either of the four indivduals could ask Uatu anything else, the sound of snapping branches and trees caught their attention, silencing even the verbal argument between Tigress and Mei. Then, as suddenly as the noises began, they were just as quickly silenced. It was then that all eyes fell on Uatu, whose expression became serious, his muscles tensing as he grasped the handle of his blade with his right hand.

"Be on your guard. We're not alone.", Uatu informed, his silver-blue eyes scanning the surroundings.

Then, without warning, a dozen gorilla warriors exploded from the surrounding forest, unleashing horrific roars as they charged towards Uatu, The Furious Five, Po and Mei. It became clear to Uatu that Atum knew that they were coming, for it seemed only natural that the Fallen One would discover their presence sooner or later. Uatu was ready to fight, and it would appear that so was the Furious Five and Po, who got into their fighting stances around Uatu, willing to aid him in the battle that was destined to happen!

"Death to those who dare oppose the reign of Lord Atum!", One of the Gorilla Warriors shouted.

"Oppose this!", Uatu roared, unsheathing his giant deadly blade from its holder.

"Bring it on!", Po shouted before releasing a few kung fu yells.

With incredible speed, Uatu lashed out at the charging apes, taking one down brutally by impaling him with his blade before shattering the jaw of another with a swing of his left fist! Monkey and Viper launched their own attack while Mantis & Crane did as well, each of them working together to take down these monstrous brutes one at a time. Tigress, Po, and Mei stayed close together fending off one monstrous gorilla after another, with Tigress eventually rushing forward to take the brutes on by herself, leaving Po to defend Mei and fight any of the gorilla warriors that dared to attack, using his girth and Kung Fu skills to take them down!

Unlike so many other foes that they faced, these gorilla warriors were consideralbly more difficult to defeat, their immense strength and durability making them extremely deadly enemies. Tigress was finding it difficult taking on more than two of these monstrous brutes at a time, finding herself overpowered as four of the gorilla warriors began beating on her! She soon found herself crashing to the ground, her body aching with pain from the thunderous blows of these monstrous apes, seemingly unaware of the troop leader standing over her ready to strike at her with his battle ax!

Then, from out of nowhere, Uatu came to Tigress' rescue, roaring in primal rage as he quickly and brutally dealt with the four apes! Tigress couldn't believe it... just when she was about to release her true fury upon the apes, Uatu had to rush in and take the battle from her! She didn't need his help, nor did she want it! Still, she had to admit that for an old gorilla, he was as fast as he was brutal and effective!

"You will not harm her!", Uatu snarled, breaking the arm of one of the gorilla warriors before quickly dispatching another viciously with his sword.

"What's the matter, Uatu? Afraid that we'll hurt the little kitten?", The Troop Leader snarled mockingly, swinging his battle ax at Uatu, only to have it shatter as it collided with Uatu's mystical blade.

"Leave... my... god-child... alone!", Uatu roared while brutally snapping the neck of the troop leader, unaware that Tigress had heard the words that escaped his mouth.

Tigress soon shook herself from her thoughts, quickly rising to her feet to help Po defeat two of the gorilla warriors, though he appeared to be more than capable of defending himself. Still, she would help Po, if only because she was angry and she needed to vent some rage on these damn dirty apes! Leaping into the air, Tigress lashed out with a powerful spinning kick, sending one of the gorilla warrior smacking skull first into a nearby boulder, effectively knocking him out.

Then she went about aiding Po, allowing Po to dislocate the ape's right arm before she snapped the left one, causing the ape to growl in pain. Then, as one, Tigress and Po smashed their fists against the gorilla warrior's face, cracking bone as he proceeded to crash to the earth in a state of unconsciousness. Tigress, Po, and Mei were soon joined by Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and Crane, who merely watched as Uatu dealt with the last three remaining gorilla warriors.

Never before had they seen such savage ferocity combined with immeasurable strength and incredible speed, their eyes watching as Uatu violently shattered the leg of one gorilla warrior before smashing his skull into the ground, effectively knocking the ape out as Uatu turned his attention to the remaining two. Neither gorilla warrior seemed eager to fight Uatu, but one was foolish enough to attack, rushing forward only to have his ax wielding right arm grabbed and broken by Uatu. Then, without the slightiest hint of remorse, Uatu drove a powerful knee into the ape warrior's gut before delivering a violent knockout blow to the temple of the ape's skull.

The final gorilla warrior didn't even bother attempting to fight Uatu, choosing to drop his weapon and run back into the forest, leaving his fallen or unconscious comrades where they now rested in defeat. Uatu turned to face Po, Mei, and the Furious Five, placing his mystical sword back in its holder before resuming to approach them. It appeared that they were unharmed from the battle, which caused the old ape to release a heavy sigh of relief, his silver-blue eyes falling upon Po, Tigress, and Mei.

"Is everyone all right?", Uatu asked, getting a nod of confirmation from the seven individuals.

"Good... now we must move. Night will soon fall, and Atum knows that we're coming.", Uatu informed, turning as he began walking away.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me what you're hiding!", Tigress snarled, narrowing her eyes at the old silverback.

"I know not of what you mean, Tigress.", Uatu lied, refusing to face her or any of the others.

"Tigress, what are you talking about?", Po asked, confusion and concern evident in his voice.

"He knows something... something about me! Of who I am! And I want to know what it is... now!", Tigress demanded, shouting at the Uatu as he slowly turned to stare at her.

"Some things... no matter how important... are better left undiscovered.", Uatu responded, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"If you won't tell me by choice... I'll force you to tell me, even if I have to beat it out of you, Uatu!", Tigress snarled, narrowing her fiery eyes at the old gorilla.

"Your threats may intimidate your enemies and your friends, but I can't be so easily threatened, especially by one who is little more than a cub herself.", Uatu retorted indifferently, which only seemed to enrage Tigress even further.

With a savage snarl, Tigress ran full speed at Uatu before leaping at the old silverback, intending to beat the information out of him. Then, almost too fast for the eye to comprehend, Uatu reached out and caught Tigress by the throat before slamming her down to the ground, pinning her to the ground as he kept his hand around her neck. Despite his hand grasping her throat, Tigress noticed that he never tightened his grip nor attempted to harm her in any way, but was merely displaying that no matter how skilled she was, he was stronger.

"I may be old and not as powerful as I once was, but I'm still more than capable of defeating you, Master Tigress.", Uatu stated, his silver-blue eyes staring into Tigress defiant fiery irises.

"It doesn't matter! I'll fight you until my last breath!", Tigress replied, remaining defiant even in the face of a stronger being.

"Do you honestly wish to know, Tigress?", Uatu asked, releasing his grip on her, thus allowing her to stand.

"Yes.", Tigress answered, calming her temper as she stared at the towering silverback.

"Then... I will tell you... once we reached our destination for the night.", Uatu stated, closing his eyes as a sorrowful expression appeared on his features.

Tigress, Po, Mei, and the others could only look on as Uatu walked away. As they followed the old silverback, each of them wondered what it could be that he was keeping secret for so long. And more intriguing... why does it involve Master Tigress? Even as Tigress continued to walk, she closed her eyes briefly before clenching her paws into fists, if only to relieve the tension she felt within her.

She wanted to know who she was, perhaps finally know of who her parents were and what happened to them. She knew so little of her past, and despite the hesitation she felt, she wanted to know. She has been having these same horrific dreams for years, yet not really knowing what they were about or why they concerned her! All that Tigress knew was that Uatu had the answers... and she wanted them!

She was disturbed from her thoughts as she felt a comforting paw on her should, causing her to open her eyes and look upon none other than Po, who was offering her a supportive smile as always. Regardless of what she would find out, she at least had the comfort to know that she had Po and her friends there to help her. After all of these years, the truth of Master Tigress and her origins would finally be revealed!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**It will finally be revealed! What connection does Uatu have with Tigress and her past? Does it involve her parents and what fate befell them? How will she react to this once she discovers the truth of her origins? How will Po and the others react to this discovery?**


	8. Chapter 8

**War and Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven- The Revelation<strong>

* * *

><p>Night had finally fallen as the group of heroes came to their destination for the night, which was that of a cliff that overlooked the valley below as the stars and moon provided the only source of light. It was then upon reaching this spot did Tigress confront Uatu, boldly marching up to the massive old silverback, her fiery eyes glaring at him in the darkness that surrounded them. Ever since Uatu came to the Jade Palace to seek their help, Tigress felt some kind of feeling or sense about Uatu, telling her that she had met him before and that it was quite possible that she knew him longer than anyone else.<p>

Her violent and frightening dreams, the sense of recognition that she felt when she looked upon the old silverback, and everything else about Uatu screamed that she knows him. Uatu was hiding something, something that involved Tigress and her past, and maybe even knowledge regarding her parents! All that was certain was the fact that Tigress wanted answers... and she wanted them now! She needed to know... she had to know... and she was more than willing to fight Uatu for it!

"I've waited long enough! Now, tell me what you know, Uatu!", Tigress shouted, baring her teeth in a savage snarl as the others looked on.

"You would be willing to fight me to know the secrets that I possess?", Uatu questioned calmly, not intimidated in the least by the fearsome female warrior that stood before him.

"Yes! Tell me what you're hiding! TELL ME!", Tigress roared, narrowing her eyes at the old ape as she got into her fighting stance.

Briefly, Uatu turned away from Tigress, hiding his expression from her. Then, as Uatu turned around to face Tigress again, a few tears slowly fell from his silver-blue eyes as a sad smile formed on his features. Uatu's visage was enough to shock Tigress, transforming her rage into bewilderment, her mind unable to comprehend what could cause such sorrow to appear on the face of another being. Without hesitation, Uatu reached his large hands out and gently grasped Tigress face, his silver-blue eyes looking deeply into her own fiery eyes.

"You remind me so much of your parents, Tigress. You have your father's fearless, indomitable will... and your mother's beauty and compassionate heart.", Uatu said in an affectionate yet sorrowful tone of voice, his digits gently caressing Tigress' fur covered face.

"What?", Tigress whispered, feeling hot tears forming in her eyes.

"I knew your parents, Tigress. They were my closest friends. Long before Atum began his first attempt in conquest, I lived in the Imperial City, surrounded by those who I cared most about. However, there was none that I cared more about than your parents, for it was them who helped me build my home and gave me land so that I could live a peaceful life.", Uatu stated in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, causing Po, Mei, and the rest of the Furious Five to gasp in utter disbelief.

"You... knew my parents?", Tigress asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did. I even remember the very day that you were born, Tigress. I became your God-Father on that very day, and ever since then, I've watched over you as you've grown. Your parents loved you very much and they would be proud of you, Lien-hua.", Uatu responded warmly, a kind parental smile gracing his features.

"My name is... Lien-hua?", Tigress asked, taking a step back away from the old silverback.

"Yes, it's your true name, Tigress. Your mother was the one who gave you that name, because when you were born, you were as beautiful as the most lovely lotus flower. It's hard to believe how much you've grown... from a sweet innocent child... to a strong and beautiful young woman. After all these years, I finally see you again, my beloved god-child.", Uatu proclaimed, reaching out with his index finger to caress Tigress cheek.

"What about my parents? What happened to them?", Tigress questioned, angrily swatting Uatu's hand away.

"Your parents... are no more.", Uatu answered, his voice filled with sorrow as he adverted his gaze away from Tigress' own.

"You're not telling me everything, Uatu! What happened to my mother & father? Tell me!", Tigress shouted, her tone angry and desperate for the answers that she seeked, hot tears gleaming in her fiery eyes.

"Yor mother & father... gave their lives to protect you... from Atum. It was he who killed your parents, Lien-hua. My greatest regret and failure was not being there to save your parents... to save my friends... to protect those whom I loved from harm.", Uatu answered, meeting Tigress shocked gaze as a tear fell from his right eye and streamed down his face.

Tigress could only look on in shock, seeming unaware of the tears that now fell freely from her eyes and streamed down her furry orange striped cheeks. Po, Mei, Monkey, Viper, Crane, and Mantis could only stare at Tigress, their minds reeling from such a powerful revelation. None of them could have ever guessed that Tigress' past was so tragic, even more than what any of them could begin to comprehend. It was at that very moment that a memory of the past, one that Tigress had long forgotten, finally resurfaced.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Imperial City<strong>_

_**28 Years Ago**_

_As the fires still burned, engulfing the buildings in flame and pouring smoke up to the star filled skies, a young tiger cub walked in the streets. Her eyes looked upon the carnage brought upon by Atum and his army, noticing as numerous people continued to run and scream in different directions, their cries of fear echoing throughout the city. The young tiger cub was afraid, and wanted nothing more than to be held in the comforting arms of her mother & father._

_She remembered her mother telling her to run as the monstrous Atum bursted into their house, thus forcing her father to attack the monstrous ape. The last thing she remembered was the glowing red eyes of the savage hammer wielding ape before her mother ordered her to run, telling her to never look back as she attacked the monster that is Atum. She hoped and prayed that her parents would be all right, but unforetunately... it was not to be. Still, she had to call out to her parents, hoping that there was some chance that they survived._

_"Mama! Baba!", Tigress called out again and again, getting no response to her cries._

_She didn't notice the massive figure until its shadow loomed over her, causing her to quickly turn around, her innocent eyes looking up into a pair of familiar silver-blue irises. It was none other than her god-parent, Uatu, who looked like he had just been in a battle of epic proportions, as indicated by the small wounds and marks that adorned his body. He slowly fell to his knees, allowing the young Tigress to rush forward and embrace him, resting her against his chest as she began to cry._

_"They're gone.", Tigress sobbed, grasping onto Uatu like a drowning person as she buried her face against the clothing of his chest._

_"Shhh... It's all right, Lien-hua. You're safe now, and no matter what, I'll always be here to protect you. I promise.", Uatu said in a soothing tone of voice, lifting the infant Tigress up in his arms, intent on taking her to safety._

* * *

><p>Tigress looked away from Uatu, reaching up to wipe away the tears with her right paw, not caring that the others were looking on. All of her life, Tigress wondered who she was, and now that she knew the truth... she wished that she never discovered it! Just as Uatu stated, that some things, no matter how important, are better off left undiscovered. Her body felt numb, the only pain being the intense feeling in her chest, which she could only be her heart becoming overwhelmed with sadness and grief.<p>

"It was after I defeated Atum that I discovered what fate befell your parents... and when I found you alive, Lien-hua. A month passed after those horrific events... I took you in as my own, and even though you were not my child, I still loved you as if you were my own daughter. However, without my knowing, the Kung Fu Council took you away from me, refusing to tell me where they've taken you.", Uatu informed, his eyes briefly locking onto Tigress' own.

"Why did they do such a thing?", Po interjected in a soft tone that was filled with confusion.

"They believed that it would be better for Tigress not to grow up in the very city that her parents died, for fear that she would seek vengence against Atum and start the war all over again. Not since the demise of her parents was I so enraged and saddened, even going as far as to challenging them in a brutal confrontation. Even then, they refused to tell me where they took her, and for a long time... I felt as if I had failed once again... not only in saving her parents, but also by losing Lien-hua herself.", Uatu explained, glancing from Po to Tigress.

"It was ten years later that I've got word of Lien-hua, or rather Master Tigress, from an old friend who adopted her as his own child. I couldn't tell you how much I wanted to see you, but Shifu pleaded with me to see you once you were old enough to know the truth, so that it would not be his burden to tell. I'm sorry that it took this long for you to know the truth, Lien-hua.", Uatu stated, reaching out to rest a comforting hand on Tigress shoulder, only to have her smack it away.

"Don't touch me! You promised that you'd always be there for me, that you would always protect me, but you didn't! It's your fault that my parents are dead... that I went to that awful Bao Gu Orphanage! Everything that has happened to me was because of you, Uatu! I hate you!", Tigress cried, anger seeping into her voice despite the tears that fell from her crimson eyes.

"Lien-hua.", Uatu said gently, reaching out to rest a hand on her shoulder once again only to have Tigress to snarl at him.

"Don't call me that! I hate you... I hate you.. I HATE YOU!", Tigress screamed before bolting off into the dark forest.

"Tigress! Please, come back!", Po shouted as he raced after the female Kung Fu Master.

"Tigress!", Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis shouted in unison again and again.

Mei could only look on in concern as Uatu walked over to the edge of the cliff before slumping down to the ground with a thud. After all these years of sorrow, Uatu finally released the tears that he'd held in for so long, unable to suppress his emotional grief any longer. Lien-hua, his beloved god-child that became the powerful Master Tigress, blamed him for everything that happened to her. She hated him... his beloved god-child hated him... and that proved more devastating than any physical beating that he'd ever endured.

"I'm sorry, Lien-hua.", Uatu whispered, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that fell from his eyes, for he truly believed that it was indeed his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Well, that was some emotional stuff, huh? I bet most of you readers never expected that! Speaking of readers, I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed, for I honestly appreciate it. In the next chapter, Po & Tigress will have a very emotional moment, one that is sure to be very interesting to say the least!**


	9. Chapter 9

**War and Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight- The Tiger Master &amp; The Dragon Warrior<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Forest<strong>

Leaving the others at the camp site, Po went after Tigress, trying to catch up with her as he ran through the dark forest. It was around twenty minutes before Po finally caught sight of Tigress, who was standing in the middle of a large clearing, her eyes closed tightly shut as tears managed to slip out and stream down her orange & black striped fur. Approaching the female tiger, Po knew that he had to be cautious, because despite how close they now were, Tigress still had quite a violent temper and her fighting skills were still as deadly as ever.

However, Po knew that Tigress needed someone to comfort her, especially after learning the truth of who she was and what fate befell her parents. Without hesitation, Po went over and rested his paws on Tigress' shoulders in a comforting gesture, hoping that he could get her to talk to him about what she had discovered. If anyone could get Tigress to talk, it would have to be Po, for nobody was as close to her as he was. Besides, there was something else... something that Po needed to tell her... something that he thought he'd never have the courage to tell her.

"Tigress, are you okay?", Po asked gently.

"No, I'm not.", Tigress answered as she turned to face the panda, her tone a mixture of sorrow and rage.

"Wanna talk about it?", Po offered innocently, looking from the ground to Tigress' eyes until he received a slight nod of confirmation from the female tiger.

"For years... I've always wondered who I was... and where I came from. Eventually, I decided that it didn't matter, because I knew who I was... I was Master Tigress. Still, even then I always did wonder who my parents were. Did they care about me? Did they abandon me? Were they still alive? Now, I finally know the truth... my parents sacrificed their lives to save me... my parents were killed by a monster!", Tigress hissed, clenching her paws into fists as tears continued to stream down her face, her voice raw with emotion.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel. You're angry, sad, and confused... all at the same time. You've been through so much in your life, and now that you finally discovered what happened to your parents, your heart is breaking at knowing what you've lost. But you have to be strong, like I know you are, Tigress.", Po began, a warm comforting smile gracing his features as his emerald green eyes looked deeply into Tigress' own.

"You've lost so much, but you've also gained so much more. You're one of the greatest warriors in all of China! You have friends that care about you, friends that are willing to fight by your side until the very end! I could go on for days talking about how much you've gained, but instead I'm just gonna say it! You're just totally awesome, Tigress! You're strong, smart, fast, fearless, and... beautiful.", Po proclaimed sincerely, taking notice as a smile formed on Tigress' visage.

"You really think so?", Tigress asked, her beautiful fiery eyes looking into Po's cool emerald green irises.

"Yes, I do.", Po answered firmly, reaching out and affectionately grasping Tigress' left paw with his right paw, refusing to break eye contact with the stunningly beautiful feline.

Then, without warning, Tigress lunged at Po, embracing him in a passionate kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck. Po's eyes widened in disbelief, for never in a million years did he ever expect Tigress to be the one to initiate a kiss, his arms pulling her closer to him in a gentle embrace. For what seemed like an eternity, Tigress and Po continued to enjoy their kiss, neither willing to break free as they felt the incredible sensations that coursed through their bodies. However, it was Tigress who eventually broke the kiss, quickly adverting her gaze shyly away from Po's own as he attempted to shake himself of his kiss-induced haze.

"I'm sorry, Po.", Tigress apologized, feeling the heat of a blush enter flush her cheeks.

"No, don't be. I feel the same way about you, Tigress.", Po responded, lifting her chin up so that her gaze could meet his own.

"What do you mean?", Tigress asked in a voice that was just short of a whisper, the sound of her heartbeat increasing as she awaited to hear Po's response.

"I... uh... what I mean is... is that I... I... I love you, Tigress.", Po admitted, a blush coloring his white puffy cheeks.

Upon hearing these words, all the sadness and frustration that Tigress felt melted away, only to be replaced an amorous feeling that could only be pure affectionate love. With an affectionate smile, Tigress proceeded to embrace Po with a affectionate embrace, resting her head against his neck as she began purring for the first time in many years. She loved Po more than anyone or anything, and it took her this long to discover it, which really explained why she would become so angry whenever Po would be anywhere near Princess Mei, even if she was just being friendly.

"I love you, too, Po.", Tigress whispered in a loving purr, enjoying the feeling of Po's soft pelt against her own.

"Awesome.", Po whispered, giving Tigress an affectionate squeeze.

"I never expected to fall in love, but I'm glad that it is with you. One would think that fate would have let us know beforehand.", Tigress remarked with a smile, looking into Po's gentle emerald eyes.

"Well, someone wise told me that fate rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing.", Po responded with a friendly chuckle.

"Who told you that?", Tigress asked, raising a curious yet amused eyebrow.

"Uatu.", Po answered, noticing the as Tigress looked as her eyes narrowed at the mentioning of the old silverback's name.

"Tigress, you should forgive him.", Po said in a gentle voice.

"He wasn't there to save my parents... nor to stop them from taking me to the Bao Gu Orphanage.", Tigress growled lowly, anger seeping into her voice once again.

"You know as well as I do that it wasn't Uatu's fault, Tigress. Atum killed your parents, not Uatu.", Po responded, trying to gently reason with the female tiger.

"Give me one good reason why I should forgive him, Po.", Tigress challenged, her expression as serious as her tone.

"He cares about you, and it's the right thing to do. I mean, other than Shifu, Uatu is the closest you have to a father. Did you see Uatu's face when you told him that you hated him? You totally crushed him in a way that no force ever could! It was like a parent hearing their own child say that, Tigress. He even admitted that he loves you as if you were his own daughter. Besides, he's all that you have left of the memory of your parents, and only Uatu can tell you about them in ways that nobody else can. Think about it, he's the only connection you have to your family, Tigress.", Po stated, explaining it so that Tigress could better understand his reasoning.

Tigress stepped a few feet away, contemplating everything that Po said, a guilty and remorseful expression forming on her face as she closed her eyes briefly. Her mind recalled the look of sadness on Uatu's face as she unleashed her emotions of grief upon the silverback once learning of her mother & father's demise. She regretted what she had said, knowing that Po was right, for it was not Uatu's fault that her parents were killed and she was taken to the Bao Gu Orphanage. It was at that moment that she realized what had to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>The Camp Site<strong>

Princess Mei, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey were seated around the fire, while Uatu remained seated at the edge of the cliff, which was less than a hundred feet away. Uatu had his back towards them, refusing to face them as his silver colored back gleamed in the moonlight, not wanting them to see the sorrow etched on his face nor the pain expressed in his silver-blue eyes. Mei knew Uatu all of her life, but never before had she seen the old gorilla so emotionally wounded. She adverted her attention away from Uatu once she heard two familiar individuals return, neither saying a word as Mei and the four members of the Furious Five watched them walk towards the old silverback, who seemed oblivious to their presence.

"Uatu... there's someone here to see you.", Po announced, causing the massive gorilla to slowly rise to his feet, turning to look upon the forms of the Dragon Warrior & the Tiger Master.

"Po, she does not wish to talk to me.", Uatu replied in a low voice, closing his eyes as he turned his head away from them.

"Why do you say that?", Po asked, glancing from Uatu to Tigress.

"She hates me... and rightfully so... but I don't blame her. I failed to save her parents from Atum, and I broke my promise to her by letting the Kung Fu Council take her away from me. She has every right to hate me. I understand if she does not want to speak to me or forgive me for all that I've done.", Uatu responded, not even daring to make eye contact with either Po or Tigress.

Tigress could only look at Uatu, her face a mask of guilt and sorrow, which continued to build within her as felt tears stinging in her eyes. Then, unable to take it any longer, Tigress lunged at Uatu... but she did not attack him, but instead... she embraced her god-father in an affectionate hug as she finally let the tears flow, much to the pure shock of everyone else. Uatu looked down at his beloved god-child, a tear escaping his right eye as a gentle smile graced his features.

Crane's beak dropped open, his mind unable to accept the scene unfolding before him, while the others could only stare on in silence. Po let a small smile appear on his face, knowing that he accomplished what he set out to do, which was ensure that Tigress would confront Uatu in order to reconnect the bond between god-child and god-parent. It was a beautiful moment, for it wasn't often that one would see a softer and less hardcore side of Tigress, especially considering that she had every right to be angry.

"I don't hate you... and I forgive you.", Tigress whispered, lighting sobbing as she rested her head against Uatu's chest much in the same manner that she did twenty-eight years ago, her paws tightly grasping his thick fur as if she were about to lose him.

"Shh... it's all right, Lien-hua. There is no need for tears, for I'll always love and care about you, my child.", Uatu reassured, gently wrapping his massive arms around Tigress, displaying parental affection and understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**It's good to have some sweet moments of both love & forgiveness, especially with the upcoming confrontation with Atum to be set into motion in the next chapter. It felt good for me to find a way to reconnect the bond between god-parent (Uatu) and god-child (Tigress), and it's all thanks to a big hearted loveable panda named Po. However, the big question is, how is Tigress going to react once she comes face-to-face with her parents' monstrous killer, a.k.a Atum?**


	10. Chapter 10

**War and Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine- Out of the Forest, Into the City<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

**The Imperial City**

**The Palace**

The Fallen One stood at the entrance to the Palace, awaiting for the arrival of his enemies as he tightly gripped his gigantic mystical sledgehammer in his right hand. The savage Gorilla Lord had waited nearly thrity years for revenge, and now it would seem that he would have it, but also a bonus in the chance to kill the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five! Finally, a challenge that was worthy of his violent wrath! Atum was disturbed from his thoughts as his second in command approached, which could only mean that he had news of those who would dare challenge him.

"Lord Atum, we've just received a message from one of our scouts. They've entered the city and are currently heading towards our current location.", General Fang informed, bowing slightly to the monstrous Prime.

"Finally!", Atum snarled as a sinister smile formed on his features.

"Master, I don't mean to question you, but is it wise to only have four hundred of your soldiers in the city? Would it not be wiser to have your army spread out and level China instead of having them protect your kingdom?", General Fang inquired.

"No, Fang. You see, I've learned from my past mistakes. If I would have dealt with my brother, I would have succeeded in my first attempt at conquest. I will not make that mistake again! Once I kill Uatu, I will kill the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, thus crushing all hope that the people have, which will pave the way for my glorious conquest of all of China!", The Fallen One roared, raising his weapon high into the air.

"It sounds brilliant, Master. However, do you think that you'll be able to defeat all of them?", General Fang questioned meekly, receiving a savage glare from the evil Prime.

"Have you've forgotten that I slaughtered an army of a thousand warriors by myself! That if it were not for Uatu, I would have killed the greatest Kung Fu Warriors and their Masters with nothing but my hammer and my bare hands!", Atum snarled, baring his teeth menacingly.

"No! I have not forgotten, Master. I was merely wondering who should take command if you were to fall, my Lord.", General Fang responded meekly before Atum's massive hand shot out and grasped his throat.

"Understand this! That even in death, there is no command higher than mine!", Atum shouted, continuing to choke the life out of General Fang.

"Yes, Fallen One.", General Fang gasped until Atum released his grip from his throat.

"What are you orders, Lord Atum?", General Fang asked once he stopped coughing and gasping for air.

"You and your soldiers stay here. Protect the Palace. Guard my son and keep him from escaping. I've got to go and introduce myself to our visitors. After all, it would be rude if I were to kill them without a proper introduction, now would it?", Atum remarked before laughing sinisterly as he quickly raced off to confront his foes.

General Fang could only look in the direction that Atum had taken, a shiver of fear running down his spine at the mere thought of how sadistic the Gorilla Lord was in combat. It was out of fear of Atum's wrath alone that made Fang still serve the Fallen One, knowing all too well of what the monstrous Prime was capable of. If only times would return to those before Atum seized power, when there was peace amongst their people. But all Fang could do was follow orders, his mind delivering a silent prayer to the Dragon Warrior & the Furious Five.

May the Gods help them.

* * *

><p><strong>The Imperial City<strong>

**On Route to the Palace**

Racing through the streets of the Imperial City, Uatu led the Furious Five into battle, with Po and Tigress assisting him in leading the charge as Princess Mei stayed close by for protection. What gorilla soldiers that did dare to confront them were swifly taken down, either by a combination of Tigress & Po's powerful attacks, Viper & Crane's lightning fast moves, or Mantis & Monkey's unique forms of painful punishment! It would seem as if there was nothing that could stop the seven warriors... unfortunately they were wrong... because the Fallen One was now on his way!

"Woo-hoo! Look out, Atum, because we're coming for you!", Po cheered as he ran in between Tigress and Uatu.

"Po, focus! He knows we're coming, meaning that he'll probably be waiting for us!", Tigress informed as she kept running on all fours.

"Not likely. If anything, The Fallen One will be taking the fight to us!", Uatu stated, increasing his speed by dropping down to his quadruped stance.

"Pfft! No worries! I mean, I beat Tai Lung, and together we've stopped Lord Shen. How bad could Atum be?", Po remarked confidently.

"You do not understand, Po. Primes are different. Our kind is the strongest there is. We're nearly invunerable... and being that The Fallen One is as insane as he is sadistic... it makes him all the more dangerous!", Uatu informed, coming to an abrupt stop, his silver-blue eyes scanning the surroundings.

"What is it?", Viper asked Crane in a whisper.

"I don't know.", Crane whispered back in reply. "Uatu?", Tigress asked, her eyes looking up at her towering god-parent.

"He's coming.", Uatu responded, narrowing his silver-blue eyes.

"Who? You mean Atum?", Po questioned, receiving his answer in the form of a monstrous roar that seemed to make the very earth tremble!

GRRRRRAAAAAAAOOOR!

"Does that answer your question?", Mantis remarked, his small eyes nervously watching the surroundings.

Then, from out of nowhere, the massive form of a silverback gorilla smashed into the earth, instantly getting the attention of the seven warriors as they awaited for the dust to clear. Once the dust had settled and cleared, the eyes of the seven warriors focused on the monstrous ape, instantly noticing the gigantic mystical hammer that he wielded in his hands and the dark armor that covered his muscular body. However, the most menacing features were Atum's fiery demonic eyes and the three large cresent scars that marked the right side of his hideous face.

Princess Mei, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis looked at The Fallen One with expressions that were a mixture of fear and awe, not only at the size of the Gorilla Lord, but also of his frightening appearance. Tigress, on the other hand, could only narrow her eyes in hatred at the monstrous ape, the murderer of her parents. She wanted nothing more than to tear that monster apart with her claws, but resisted the urge at least until Uatu would strike first, knowing that her god-parent was the only one capable of taking on Atum alone.

Po was mostly surprised by Atum's sudden arrival, but he could feel a hint of fear and hesitation enter his heart once his jade eyes looked upon The Fallen One. Still, Po wasn't going to back down from this confrontation, because he was not only fighting for China, but also for Tigress, who suffered the loss of her parents at the hands of the evil ape. He was going to give it his all... for the safety of all those in China... for his friends and family... and for Tigress!

"Hello again, Uatu.", Atum snarled, taking a few steps towards the eight individuals.

"I see that you've brought the Furious Five. Not that impressive, if you ask me.", Atum remarked indifferently, scanning each individual.

"Tell me, which one of you is the Dragon Warrior?", Atum questioned with a sinister smirk, revealing his fearsome upper and lower canine teeth.

"That would me.", Po stated sheepishly as he pointed at himself.

"What? You're the Dragon Warrior? A fat, pathetic, wretched, stupid panda!", Atum snarled in a mixture of outrage and confusion, his right eye twitching ever so slightly.

"Hey! Now wait a minute! That's going a little too far, buddy!", Po responded, clearly offended by the degrading remark.

"Foolish cub! You are not worthy of fighting a Prime! You're not even worthy enough to eat the dirt I walk on, let alone hold the title of the Dragon Warrior!", Atum roared, narrowing his fiery eyes at the panda, who gulped nervously.

"He may not be a Prime, but he's still greater than you'll ever be, monster!", Tigress shouted, coming to Po's defense, instantly drawing the attention of the Fallen One.

"You dare challenge me?", Atum snarled menacingly.

"Yes, I do! I fear nothing, not even you, murderer!", Tigress hissed, getting into a fighting stance.

"Ah, so brave and fearless, are we not? Just like your parents. I never did forget about you, Master Tigress. I remembered the fear that was in your eyes... just like the hate that I can see in them now... when I killed your mother & father!", The Fallen One chuckled evilly, causing Tigress to release a low snarl.

"You wanna know how I got these scars?", Atum questioned, receiving only a glare of pure hatred in response.

"I killed your father first... snapped his spine like a twig... then when I came for your mother, she told you to run. She loved you so much, that she was more than willing to give her life to protect you. She lunged at me, clawing and striking with all of her might, if only to give you enough time to escape. Then, after she scarred my face, you know what I did? I grasped her skull within my hands... and slowly, painfully, brutally crushed her skull... but as I did, I made sure that she looked into my eyes, so that I could see the fear in her eyes!", Atum roared, a sick and twisted smile forming on his features that was capable of instilling fear in even the most fearless warrior.

"Don't listen to him, Tigress! He's just trying to get in your head!", Po stated, trying to keep Tigress from losing her temper as he noticed her paws clenching into fists.

"It must hurt you a great deal, Master Tigress. Finally discovering the truth of who you are, of who your parents were, and meeting the one who took them away from you. And now, you find out that your powerless to do anything to avenge their demise. How does that make you feel, child?", Atum taunted with an evil smile, taking sick pleasure in tormenting the female tiger.

"You monster! I'll kill you!", Tigress roared, rushing forward to attack the monstrous Prime.

"Tigress!", Po shouted, fear showing in his jade eyes.

"Lien-hua, no!", Uatu shouted, but it was too late as she continued to run at the murderer of her parents.

Tigress leaped at Atum, intent on tearing the monstrous ape apart with her bare paws, her desire to avenge everyone that the Gorilla Lord harmed greater than that of her own safety. However, before Tigress could even land a single blow, Atum merely swinged his hammer with enough devastating force to send her smashing into Po and the rest of the Furious Five, who were knocked back from Tigress' great impact. As they slowly recovered, Po held Tigress in his arms, making sure that she was okay after receiving such a violent blow.

"Tigress, are you okay?", Po asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yes, I'm all right. Thank you, Po.", Tigress answered, shaking her head as she tried to shake off the effects of the blow.

She couldn't believe what happened. Atum merely swatted her aside if she was nothing more than an mere insect! What was even more frightening was that she couldn't help but feel like the sinister Gorilla Lord was holding back, as if wanting to show her that he could have killed her in one blow! Never before had she faced an enemy of such raw power... it was unlike anything she or any of them had ever confronted... almost god-like. Uatu was right... Primes are different.

"Man! This guy doesn't fool around!", Mantis remarked, crawling up to Po's shoulder.

"Tell me about! Since when has anyone been capable of knocking Tigress around like a rag-doll?", Crane added.

"We can't just attack Atum head-on! We've got to think before we act.", Monkey stated.

"Right... so... does anyone have a plan?", Po asked hopefully.

"I have a plan, but I will need some help.", Mei answered, causing the others to look curiously at the female white tiger.

* * *

><p>Atum began approaching the temporarily downed Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, only to stop as his fiery eyes settled on Uatu who stood firmly in place several hundred feet away. As much as Atum would like to dispose of the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, the idea of killing his brother proved to be more enticing. He would deal with China's defenders later, for the Fallen One had unfinished business with his brother.<p>

"These are China's greatest warriors? Ha! These weak creatures are of no threat to me! I expected you to bring me a more suitable challenge.", Atum growled, clenching his hammer tightly in his grasp.

"Your fight is with me, not them, Atum!", Uatu declared, unsheathing his sword from its holder.

"Very well, brother. Let us end our rivalry once and for all! We fight to the death!", Atum roared, raising his massive mystical sledgehammer into the air as he charged at his brother.

"Then so be it! By the end of this day... One shall stand... One shall fall!", Uatu roared, raising his gigantic blade as he rushed forward to meet his brother's charge.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**I would like to thank LTSpade, monkeycyborgninja, crazy jaky, shouvin, and everybody else for the reviews and the support, because I really appreciate it! Well, in the next chapter, we'll see the long awaited battle of the Primes... Uatu vs. Atum! It's going to be powerful, violent, devastating, and epic in scale! One shall stand... One shall fall!**

**By the way, I highly recommend that you take a chance and go see "Rise of the Planet of the Apes". It's an excellent movie, with plenty to offer the viewer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**War and Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten- Battle of the Primes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Imperial City<strong>

Running at incredible speed, Uatu and Atum soon leaped in the air, swinging their weapons with all of their immense strength. Uatu's blade and Atum's hammer collided, the force of the two mystical weapons smashing against one another unleashing a blinding explosion of crimson and golden mystical energy, its radiant light capable of being seen from as far as the Valley of Peace itself. The shockwaves that resulted shattered the earth within a several hundred meter radius, the incredible force from the collision of mystical weapons sending Po, the Furious Five, and Mei soaring through the air.

Uatu and Atum smashed back to the earth, their individual impact like that of a falling star crashing to the Earth as it would descend into orbit. Not wasting any time, Uatu and Atum charged at one another again, their weapons colliding again and again, creating sparks and mini-shockwaves of mystical energy. It would seem that the two Primes were evenly matched, not only in armed combat, but seemingly in strength and speed, as well. It was only when Uatu managed to land a powerful palm strike to Atum's chest did the two fighting Primes broke apart, slowly circling each other in hope that they could exploit a weakness that the other may be hiding.

"Why do you persist in defending these creatures?", Atum demanded, glaring savagely at his brother.

"Why do you persist in senseless violence and to spill the blood of countless innocents?", Uatu retorted, narrowing his silver-blue eyes at the monstrous Prime.

"Spare me your words that seep from your bleeding heart! They're beneath us, Uatu! They are merely insects compared to us! We are Primes! We are Gods!", Atum roared to the heavens.

"No, you are wrong, brother! Ten thousand years ago, the Elder Prime stated that all Primes should use their power to protect those who are in danger, not to use their power to bring about senseless destruction, violence, and death. The power of a Prime is one of the greatest forces known to exist, but even our ancestors knew that it was not to be used for conquest. Our power is to be used only when there are forces that are too great for other beings to stop. We are Primes for a reason.", Uatu responded, proudly honoring the stories that were passed down from generation to generation.

"You still believe in those old stories? Our ancestors were fools! They could not even begin to comprehend the power that was given to us! I've learned this, brother... the strong survive... and the weak... DIE! We are the strongest there is, thus we survive and rule! The pathetic creatures that you would protect? They are weak, thus they either die or serve us!", Atum snarled menacingly, smashing his left fist against his chest.

"In your lust for power and blood, you've betrayed the Primes, and all that they stood for! Our ancestors believed that freedom is the right of all sentient beings... and so do I!", Uatu roared back, causing Atum to charge at him, swinging his hammer with the deadly intent of striking a powerful blow.

"You fight for the weak! That is why you lose!", Atum shouted, swinging his mystical hammer at Uatu.

"You fight for nothing, therefore you will never win!", Uatu roared in defiance, smashing his mystical blade against Atum's deadly sledgehammer.

Without hesitation, Atum tackles Uatu, their massive forms smashing through building after building, which proceed to collapse as the two Primes battled. Never before had such a devastatingly powerful conflict been seen as Uatu and Atum fought with their weapons and their fists, the very earth quaking for miles around as the two Primes attacked one another, unleashing their might in hope that one would fall to defeat. It was clear that the battle would only end if death would befall one of the Primes. One shall stand, one shall fall!

* * *

><p>As the battle between Uatu and Atum raged on, Po, the Furious Five, and Princess Mei watched from the safety of the sidelines. They knew that they couldn't get involved in the battle, for it would more than likely hinder Uatu's fight against Atum if they would try to help him, which was something that the warrior Prime did not need. However, Princess Mei had an idea, one that could turn the tide of battle and finally bring defeat to the insane Fallen One.<p>

"Who's winning?", Mantis asked, cringing slightly as he watched Uatu smash Atum through the earth, leaving a huge crater in the process.

"If you ask me, it looks like it could go either way.", Crane answered, flinching as Uatu was struck by Atum's hammer, sending the old silverback smashing through a building.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt! Whoever survives this, they're gonna need some serious rest & relaxation.", Monkey remarked, looking away briefly as Atum was sent crashing through a building by a powerful uppercut from Uatu.

"Monkey, Mantis, Crane! Focus!", Tigress ordered, narrowing her eyes at her teammates.

"So... what's the plan, Mei?", Po asked as he and the others looked at the female white tiger.

"We need to free Holku.", Mei stated firmly.

"Wait, what? We free your boyfriend? That's your plan?", Po asked incredulously, raising a confused eyebrow at the female white tiger.

"Yes, that's the plan.", Mei responded with a smirk.

"I should have known. A princess so blinded by her love that she doesn't see the chaos that is unfolding around her.", Tigress remarked bitterly.

"Come on, Tigress. At least give her a chance to explain.", Viper suggested calmly.

"Very well. Why should we free Holku?", Tigress demanded, her eyes locking on to the jade eyes of the female white tiger.

"Holku is a Prime. He's stronger than either Uatu or Atum. That's why the Fallen One imprisoned him, because Atum knew that he wouldn't be able to fight Uatu & Holku at the same time. If we free Holku, he'll fight Atum, and he will end all of this.", Mei informed, confidence in her voice as she stood before the six warriors.

"She does have a point.", Monkey remarked, glancing at his fellow teammates.

"Sounds like a good plan to me.", Mantis added as he rested on Monkey's shoulder.

"Yeah, but where exactly is Holku imprisoned?", Crane questioned.

"In the Palace Dungeon. I'm sure of it.", Mei answered, stepping forward as she looked upon Tigress & Po.

All eyes were now on Tigress, because when it came down to the final decision, it would always depend on her answer since she was the leader of the Furious Five. She hated to admit it, but Mei had a very valid point. If they were to release Holku from his imprisonment, the chances were very likely that Atum would be defeated. However, she couldn't let Uatu, her newly discovered god-parent, face the monstrous Atum alone! It was at that very moment that she made her decision.

"Then so be it. Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey. You will follow Princess Mei and help her free Holku. Po and I will stay here to assist Uatu against Atum.", Tigress ordered, getting a nod of agreement from her four friends.

"Awesome!", Po exclaimed, raising his hands in the air in excitement.

"You two be careful.", Viper said in a gentle voice, her eyes locking on to Po & Tigress as they stood side by side.

"We will. Now go!", Tigress shouted in order.

Without further conversation, Mei and four members of the Furious Five raced off, their intended destination being that of the Palace. Po and Tigress watched as Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, and Princess Mei quickly vanished from sight as they then focused on the battle between Uatu & Atum once again. Po could sense the concern that Tigress felt for Uatu, knowing all too well of how she felt, the feeling of losing a family member. She lost her parents to Atum, but Po was determined to make sure that she wouldn't lose her god-parent to that monster... not if he could help it.

"Are you ready, Tigress?", Po asked gently, resting a reassuring paw on her shoulder.

"Yes. I'm ready.", Tigress answered, clenching her paws into fists as a look of determination crossed her features.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**As Mei and the four members of the Furious Five race off to free Holku, the battle between Uatu and Atum continues... with Tigress and Po now entering the conflict between the two Primes! What will happen? Will our heroes triumph? Find out in the next thrilling chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**War and Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven- It's Our Fight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Imperial City<strong>

Smashing through buildings and everything else that stood in their path, Uatu and Atum continued their brutal brawl, neither willing to be defeated by the other. Seperating once again, the two Primes stopped to glare at each other, as the fiery crimson eyes of Atum locked on to Uatu's cool and chilling silver-blue irises. Then, both Primes unleashed a powerful roar, the sheer volume like that of the most powerful thunder that rumbled in the darkened skies of the most violent thunderstorm.

Uatu and Atum leaped at one another, soaring high up into the darkened skies as they collided with an earth shattering impact as golden and crimson energies illuminated the heavens. Then, just as suddenly as they collided, Uatu and Atum smashed into the earth. Slowly, the two Primes got back to their feet, but it was Uatu who was faster, allowing him to grab Atum and repeatedly slam him through the concrete again and again, allowing no time for his demonic brother to recover. Driving Atum into the earth one last time, Uatu grasped his mystical blade once again, knowing what had to be done in order to end this war before it could begin.

"I'm sorry, my brother. You've left me no choice.", Uatu said with remorse, raising his golden glowing blade above his head with the deadly intent to impale it straight through Atum's dark heart.

"You should have killed me long ago, Uatu!", Atum snarled, grasping a large hidden dagger from its holder before stabbing it into Uatu's left thigh again and again.

Uatu roared in pain as the dagger ripped through his flesh, drawing blood and forcing him to drop his mystical sword as he collapsed to the ground in a mixture of shock and pain. Taking advantage of the situation, Atum quickly got to his feet, swinging his hammer with all of his strength to smack Uatu through a row of building structures. With an evil smile, Atum picked up his brother's weapon as he proceeded to stalk his wounded sibling. Atum approached Uatu, who was trying to stand to his feet, seemingly unawre of the Fallen One's approach.

Swinging the mystical blade, Atum slashes a large wound across Uatu's back, causing the old silverback to roar in pain before being silenced by a powerful blow to the face from Atum's sledgehammer. Atum impaled the blade in the ground, wanting to beat Uatu within a inch of death with his hammer before killing his brother with the glowing golden mystical blade, if only to amuse himself. Raising the hammer above his head, Atum smashed it down upon Uatu again and again, each blow more devastating and brutal than the last.

Raising his sledgehammer one last time, Atum smashed the weapon down upon Uatu's sternum with all of his strength, the immense force breaking ribs and causing the entire city and beyond to quake. Atum watched in sick twisted amusement as Uatu spit blood from his mouth as he attempted to rise to his feet to fight once again. Atum clenched his teeth in a savage snarl, enraged by Uatu's indomitable will to fight on, causing him to swing his hammer and strike Uatu in the face, knocking the warrior Prime to the earth once again.

"We've could have been gods! Both of us! We've could have ruled together, but instead, you choose to side with these weak creatures! Now... you will die!", Atum roared, setting his hammer down before ripping Uatu's golden mystical blade from the ground with his right hand.

"Better to die as a warrior, than to live as nothing but a coward... a monster... a Fallen Prime.", Uatu retorted defiantly, pushing himself up to until he rested on his hands and knees.

"Defiant until the end, aren't we? Then let me put you out of your misery!", Atum snarled, raising Uatu's glowing golden blade.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a orange and black blur dropkicked Atum with enough devastating force to cause the evil Prime to drop the weapon as he crashed back several dozen feet. Rising quickly to his feet, Atum let a savage snarl of rage escape his throat, his fiery demonic eyes settling on his attacker, revealing it to be none other than Master Tigress. Defiantly, Tigress stood between Uatu and Atum, her stance indicating that she was more than ready to fight as she narrowed her eyes at the monstrous gorilla. She wasn't intimidated by the Fallen One... and she made sure that he knew it as a low growl escaped her throat.

"You dare attack me, cub?", Atum snarled, grasping and lifting his mystical sledgehammer from the earth, his demonic eyes never leaving Tigress' form.

"You've already taken my parents from me... I won't allow you to kill another member of my family... not while I still breathe, monster!", Tigress hissed, not backing down an inch.

"How touching. Lien-hua... Master Tigress... leader of the Furious Five... defending her beloved god-parent... hoping that she could save him from the very fate the befell her parents. Don't worry... you'll be joining them in death soon enough!", Atum roared, raising his hammer as he prepared to charge only to stop once another voice called out to challenge him.

"Hey! Scar-face! Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, ya big ugly dirty ape! You want to smash someone... try smashin' me!", Po's voice challenged, instantly attracting Atum's undivided attention as the sinister Prime turned to see the Dragon Warrior standing several hundred meters away.

"I'll kill you later, cub!", Atum growled threateningly at Tigress before stalking towards Po.

Po watched at the monstrous gorilla slowly stalked forward, his jade green eyes staring briefly into Atum's demonic eyes before glancing at the three large cresent scars the adorned the right side of the ape's face. Even as Po kept his eyes on the evil Prime, Atum merely glanced at the panda, his fiery eyes almost searing into the soul of the brave panda whom fate deemed as the Dragon Warrior. Once Atum came within a hundred feet of Po, the sinister Gorilla Lord stopped dead in his tracks.

"Tell me... is it fear or courage that compels you to face me, Dragon Warrior?", Atum questioned, an evil grin slowly forming on his features.

"Neither... Uh... Both... I don't know! All I know is that you're goin' down, Atum!", Po responded in his usual confident manner.

"Ha! By who? You? Don't insult me! What could you possibly do to stop me? Sit on me? Bore me to death?", Atum scoffed, clearly not intimidated by Po's threat in the very least.

"Nah! I'm just going to outsmart you, which shouldn't be too difficult, considering that you're all muscle and no brains.", Po retorted with a chuckle, enraging the short-tempered Prime.

"Why you insolent little gnat! I'll skin you alive!", Atum growled, tightly gripping the handle of his weapon as he narrowed his fiery eyes at the panda.

"Not if you can't catch me!", Po replied, quickly rushing off as fast as his legs could propel him.

Atum was quick to follow, chasing after Po with the deadly intent of slowly killing the Dragon Warrior, leaving Tigress behind as she stood protecting Uatu. Tigress turned to her Uatu, kneeling before her god-parent, trying to help him rise to his feet. She could see that Uatu was injured, his ribs broken in numerous places along with the many cuts that marked his gray flesh. She wanted to help Po, but at the same time, she didn't want to leave her wounded god-parent behind. However, it was Uatu who would make that choice for her.

"Uatu, you're hurt.", Tigress whispered, concern evident in her voice.

"Do not worry about me, Lien-hua. Po needs you. He can't fight Atum alone.", Uatu stated, managing to slowly rise to his feet.

"But I can't just leave you alone. You're wounded.", Tigress replied, not wanting to leave her god-parent in such a weakened condition.

"Yes, you can and you will. I'll be fine. Now, go! Help Po, Lien-hua!", Uatu ordered, his tone brooking no argument from the female tiger master.

"Yes, Master.", Tigress replied with a light bow before rushing off to aid Po in his battle against Atum.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Does Po have a death wish or what? Or does he actually have a plan of fighting Atum? Or is he going to come up with something as he goes along... as he usually does in a situation like this? We'll see more as Po & Tigress take on Atum, while the Furious Five & Mei go onward to free Holku, who may be their last hope in defeating the Fallen One! Don't you dare miss the next chapter as our story gets closer to its conclusion.**


	13. Chapter 13

**War and Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve- Only A Prime Can Defeat A Prime<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Palace<strong>

Mei, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane made their way through the halls of the Palace, moving at a quick yet stealthy pace. They had to avoid detection from the numerous guards, knowing that they could risk being caught, for it would be only a matter of moments before they would be out-numbered and overpowered by the powerful gorilla warriors. The survival of Po & Tigress, as well as the fate of all of China, depended on freeing Holku Prime. Only a Prime could have a chance of defeating Atum, and since only a few Primes still existed, all hope now rested on the release of Holku.

"This way.", Mei whispered to the others.

"Do you know where you're going?", Mantis asked curiously in a whisper as he temporarily rested on the female white tiger's shoulder.

"Yes, I've lived here all my life. I know the Palace better than anyone.", Mei assured, quietly moving through the halls as fast as she could.

"Have faith in her, Mantis.", Viper said in her normal gentle tone of voice.

"I do... it's just that I don't want to die by getting crushed... like a... bug.", Mantis responded, shuddering at the thought of a bunch of apes taking turns stepping on him.

"Mantis, you are a bug.", Monkey chuckled in amusement.

"Do you have to remind me?", Mantis questioned in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Guys, focus. We have to remain, as Po would call it, in 'stealth mode'.", Crane stated quietly.

Mei continued to lead the four members of the Furious Five onward, passing through numerous halls and corridors in order to reach their intended destination. They've managed to remain hidden, avoiding numerous guards, and even the vigilant General Fang himself... or so it would seem. Finally, they arrived to the lower levels of the Palace, entering the dungeon to search for the imprisoned Holku Prime... their last hope.

It was Mei who found Holku, his body imprisoned in massive unbreakable chains and manacles, his gigantic muscular form standing out even in the dark shadows of the dungeon. She desperately wanted to embrace her beloved, if only to let him know that she cared about him more than anyone or anything, to let him know that she loved him. She was soon interrupted from her thoughts by the approach of Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey.

"Is that him?", Crane asked.

"Yes.", Mei answered with a dreamy smile.

"He's quite handsome.", Viper giggled, noticing the blush that colored the female white tiger's cheeks.

"If you like a mountain of muscle.", Mantis whispered to Monkey, receiving a smack to the head from Viper's tail.

"Mantis, do you think you can pick the lock?", Crane asked, looking at his small comrade.

"Pfft! No problem.", Mantis replied in his usual cocky and confident voice.

Within seconds, Mantis had managed to unlock the massive steel doors to the dungeon cell, allowing Mei and the others to enter. Slowly and quietly, they pushed the massive steel doors open, with Mei quickly entering the large prison chamber. The others followed, their eyes scanning the surroundings, searching for any signs of an ambush before proceeding onward. Mei came to a stop twenty feet from Holku, awaiting for him to acknowledge her presence as he raised his head and opened his blue-green eyes to look upon her.

"Mei.", Holku exclaimed in a mixture of joy and surprise.

"Holku!", Mei rushed forward, embracing the silverback affectionately in her arms.

"How did you get here?", Holku asked, holding Mei in his arms as he remained sitting on his knees.

"I've had some help.", Mei answered, gesturing her head briefly towards Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane who made their approach.

"Mantis, do you think you can unlock these chains?", Crane asked.

"It'll take some time, but I'll do it as fast as I can.", Mantis answered before going to work on one of the locks.

"You shouldn't have come. It's too dangerous for you, Mei.", Holku replied with a hint of concern.

"It was worth the risk to see you again, beloved.", Mei stated affectionately.

Before Holku could say another word, Mei pulled him in for a passionate kiss, making sure that all of her love and feelings for him were displayed in this one kiss. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity as Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis watched. Finally, Mei broke the kiss, proceeding to purr happily as she nuzzled her face against the dark fur of Holku's neck. Holku held Mei close, not wanting to lose the feeling of her soft fur against his own, a low rumbling sound coming from within himself.

"I love you, Holku.", Mei whispered.

"I love you, too, Mei.", Holku confessed in a gentle voice.

"Got 'em! Feel free to stretch, big guy!", Mantis announced to Holku and the others, finally unlocking the locks to all the chains and manacles.

Free from the restraints that imprisoned him, Holku slowly rose to his feet, flexing his massive muscular body. The young silverback towered over Mei, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis, his immense size easily equal to that of either Uatu or Atum. It could not be denied that Holku Prime was not only powerful, but majestic in awe-inspiring sense, one that was fit for a leader. In many ways, Holku reminded them of a young version of Uatu, not only in a physical sense, but in a

"Where's Uncle?", Holku asked, looking directly into Mei's emerald green eyes.

"He is fighting Atum. Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior are assisting him in battle.", A familiar voice answered from the shadows.

Holku, Mei, Viper, Mantis, Crane, and Monkey looked off in the direction that the voice came from, their eyes falling upon a large gorilla that was hidden in the shadows. Stepping out of the shadows of the dungeon, the figure was revealed to be none other than General Fang, who didn't seemed surprised by the appearance of Mei & the Furious Five. If anything, it would appear that the General had been expecting them. However, much to their surprise, there were no gorilla soldiers or guards in sight, which did little to help the unease that Holku, Mei, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and Crane felt at this very moment.

"If it's a fight you want, we're more than willing to oblige, General Fang!", Holku roared, cracking his knuckles as he clenched his hands into fists.

"I didn't come to fight you, Prince Holku. I came here to help.", General Fang responded, raising his hands in the air to show that he meant no harm.

"Why would you help us?", Mei questioned, narrowing her eyes at the old gorilla warrior.

"I served under your Grandfather, Kang Prime, long before you were born, Prince Holku. After the old king died, I only remained loyal to Atum because he threatened to kill my family unless I remained loyal to him. He's brought only death and destruction since he became King, which is why I've come to you. Only a Prime can defeat a Prime. That is why I wish to help you, for you are the only one who can end this by killing your father... by killing Atum! Our people do not want war, for we only want peace, like it was for thousands of years. Please, will you help us?", General Fang pleaded, getting on his hands and knees before the six individuals.

"You don't even have to ask. I will free my people, I will protect my friends, and I will kill Atum.", Holku roared, beating his muscular chest.

"Are you sure that you can kill your father?", Mei asked, feeling concern with her beloved as she reached up and gently caressed his face with her paws, her emerald eyes locking onto his blue-green irises.

"Time to find out.", Holku stated with an icy determination.

* * *

><p><strong>The Imperial City<strong>

Po couldn't remember the last time he ran so much, but then again, he never had a blood thirsty rage-crazed Prime before. He was moving as fast as his legs would propel him, racing through the streets or jumping from rooftop to rooftop, barely avoiding Atum who roared with rage as he smashed through the surroundings like a wrecking ball. It was times like this that Po really wished he never became the Dragon Warrior and never left his Dad's noodle shop!

"He's not gonna get me! He's not gonna get me! He's not gonna get me! He's not gonna get me!", Po repeated to himself as he ran.

Atum launched himself at Po, missing the panda completely as he smashed through a building complex, unleashing a snarl of rage and utter frustration. It was only a matter of time until he would catch the Dragon Warrior, and once he did, he was going to enjoy slowly killing the fat panda! Quickly rising to his feet, Atum raced after his prey, a thunderous roar escaping his throat as his demonic eyes settled on the running panda.

"Wretched waste of fur! Come back and face me, coward!", Atum roared, continuing to chase down the Dragon Warrior.

"He's gonna get me! He's gonna get me! He's gonna get me!", Po cried, knowing that he couldn't keep running forever.

Then, just when it seemed that Atum was about to finally grasp Po's skull with his massive right hand, Tigress exploded from out of nowhere and delivered a powerful dropkick that sent the monstrous Prime smashing through a small store. The small building collapsed, burying Atum under stone and wood, allowing some time for both Po and Tigress to formulate a plan. However, it would seem like Po was trying to catch his breath instead of thinking of anything, despite knowing that Atum would soon recover and be more enraged than ever.

"So... do you have a plan?", Tigress asked with a smirk.

"Honestly... I didn't think I would make it this far... or be alive for that matter.", Po answered sheepishly with a small grin.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan. Just follow me and do what I say, Po.", Tigress responded with a confident smile, which seemed to give Po the confidence that he needed to continue the fight against The Fallen One.

"Awesome! Let's do this!", Po cheered.

It was at that moment that Atum exploded from the rubble, unharmed by Tigress' attack and more enraged than before. His fiery demonic eyes settled on Po & Tigress, his lips curling back to reveal his fearsome upper and lower canine teeth. The sinister Prime was a fearsome sight, like that of some evil God of War that desired only death and destruction, his muscular body flexing as he tightly gripped his gigantic mystical sledgehammer in his hands.

"You've interfered for the last time, Lien-hua! I will kill you and the Dragon Warrior... just like I killed your parents!", Atum roared before chasing after Tigress and Po, resuming the chase once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Tigress better have a good plan, because Po and her are gonna need it if they wish to survive a confrontation with Atum! What will happen? Will Holku finally confront his monstrous father? Where is Uatu and will he play a role in the coming conflict? All will be answered in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**War and Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen- To Battle A Fallen Prime<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Imperial City<strong>

Tigress and Po ran as fast as their legs could propel them, managing to keep their distance from Atum, who continued to pursue them while roaring in primal rage and bloodlust. They knew that if Atum would catch them, they would be killed, but lucky for them, Tigress had a plan. They were now approaching a massive temple, held up by gigantic pillars made of ironwood, its very appearance capable of instilling awe in any who laid eyes on the massive structure. It was here, at this very location, that Tigress planned to execute her plan in their battle against the Fallen One. She only hoped that, for both Po and her own sake, that it would work against the insane Prime.

"I'll kill you!", Atum roared, continuing to race after his enemies.

"So... Tigress, what's the plan?", Po asked, hoping that she actually had a plan.

"Lead him into the temple.", Tigress answered calmly.

"That's it? That's your plan?", Po asked in disbelief.

"Trust me, Po. I know what I'm doing. Just follow my lead.", Tigress assured him.

Rushing inside the temple, Po and Tigress went about their plan, which meant that the panda was going to follow the female tiger's lead. It was not long before Atum rushed in, swinging his mystical sledgehammer and toppling one of the pillars, destroying the thick ironwood beams that held up the temple with ease. It was then that Tigress set her plan in motion, rushing forward and delivering a powerful kick to Atum's face, who barely staggered as a savage roar escaped his throat.

"You wretched cowardly gnat!", Atum snarled, narrowing his fiery eyes at Tigress as she stood calmly in front of one of the pillars.

"What's the matter? Too slow and stupid to keep up?", Tigress taunted, getting the response that she wanted as Atum swinged his hammer, missing Tigress and demolishing the ironwood pillar.

"Hold still... so that I can kill you quickly and with mercy!", Atum snarled, swinging the weapon at Tigress again, only to shatter another pillar.

"If anyone is dying today, it will be you, monster!", Tigress hissed, narrowing her eyes at the monstrous gorilla.

"Ha! Is that so, Lien-hua? If you fight me, you'll die... just like your parents! Only a Prime can kill me! Uatu, your beloved god-parent is injured, and Holku, my prodigal son, is chained in the dungeon! Other than those two, there is no other Primes near to save you or your friends. So... it would appear that you have no way of defeating me, not that I ever believed that a child such as yourself could ever hope to defeat me! You're all alone, Lien-hua.", Atum sneered, a sinister grin forming on his features.

"She's not alone, Atum! She still has me!", Po shouted, rushing out of nowhere and dropkicking the monstrous ape in the chest with all of his strength, managing to stagger the evil Prime.

"You! I'll kill you for that, Dragon Warrior!", Atum roared with savage fury.

"You've got to catch me first, ugly!", Po laughed, rushing off as Atum quickly followed, smashing pillar after pillar in his pursuit of the panda.

Tigress could only let a small smile grace her features, marveling at Po's bravery in the face of such a dangerous enemy. She could help but feel the feeling of pure amorous affection enter her heart at the mere thought of that loving, brave, funny panda. It was moments like this that made her realize just how much Po meant to her, and how much she meant to him. She couldn't live without him, and she knew that she was destined to be with him forever, the Tiger Master & the Dragon Warrior, bound by an unbreakable bond of love and friendship.

"Gods, I love him.", Tigress whispered to herself before quickly running in the direction of the temple that Po and Atum had taken, hoping to beat them to their intended destination.

Po continued to run, dodging Atum's deadly hammer as he continued to taunt the Fallen Prime, if only to amuse himself while enraging the monstrous gorilla even more. It was becoming apparent that the temple was becoming unstable, because as each pillar was destroyed by Atum, the entire massive structure would tremble as if there was an earthquake. Just when Po thought that he was going accomplish Tigress' plan without any trouble, Atum managed to catch him, his massive right hand tightly grasping around Po's neck. Po found himself being lifted off the ground, coming face-to-face with Atum, his cool jade green eyes locking onto the fiery demonic eyes of the Fallen One.

"Stupid, fat, insolent panda! Have you've not realized who you're up against? I'm the strongest one there is!", Atum proclaimed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Your breath is just horrific.", Po chuckled, only to be silenced as Atum tightened his grip.

"I'm going to kill you! Slowly and painfully as possible!", Atum growled, narrowing his fiery eyes at the panda in his grasp.

"Bring it on, King Kong! I'm not afraid of you!", Po gasped defiantly as Atum continued to tighten his grip around the panda's neck.

"We shall see, panda!", Atum snarled, raising his hammer to strike.

Before Atum could deliver the blow, Tigress quickly came to Po's aid, leaping atop the gigantic gorilla's back as she began clawing and striking the Fallen One until he released his grip on Po. As soon as Po was free, Tigress quickly leaped off Atum's back, barely managing to avoid a powerful blow of his mystical sledgehammer, which shattered one of the remaining pillars within the temple. It was at that moment that Atum scanned his surroundings, his demonic eyes searching for Tigress and Po until he discovered then near one of the entrances to the temple.

"Now, Po!", Tigress ordered.

Without hesitation, Po and Tigress each destroyed an ironwood pillar, which was all that was needed to bring about the result that they had been hoping for. In a matter of seconds, before Atum could even comprehend what was happening, the massive temple collapsed! Atum was buried under the vast tons of stone and wood that made up the material that the temple was built of, the sheer devastating collapse of the structure causing the very earth to quake within the entire city. Po and Tigress managed to get to safety, watching as the gigantic temple collapsed atop Atum, burying the monstrous Prime, and hopefully bringing about his demise.

"Yeah! Woo-hoo! We did it!", Po cheered in victory, raising his arms high in the air.

"Yes, it would appear that we have.", Tigress replied, still not certain of the fact.

"What do you mean, Tigress? Nothing could get up from something like that! Only a Prime can defeat me... Ha! Don't believe the hype, because Atum was just taken down by Master Tigress & the Dragon Warrior! In your face, Fallen One!", Po celebrated, dancing in place as Tigress smiled in amusement.

Suddenly, a massive form exploded from the rubble of the destroyed temple, revealing it to be none other than Atum. Tigress and Po looked on in a mixture of shock and exasperation, their minds unable to understand how it was possible for any being to survive. The monstrous gorilla looked towards Tigress and Po, his fiery demonic eyes glowing with a weird crimson aura similar to that of which his weapon illuminated.

"Ah, come on! Why is this never easy? I swear the Gods hate me!", Po moaned in frustration as he briefly adverted his gaze towards the heavens.

"Impressive. Futile, but impressive none the less. A shame that I must kill you both!", Atum snarled, tightly gripping his weapon.

"You're nothing but a coward, a bully, and a monster! You fight for nothing, enjoying the suffering of others, taking a sick pleasure out of it for your own amusement! You're no warrior, you're no Prime, and you're no King! All that you are is a sick, twisted, psychotic, bloodthirtsty monster!", Tigress hissed, narrowing her eyes at the monstrous ape.

"Yeah, she's right. I mean, without that hammer, you're no real threat. You know, I bet that you couldn't beat either of us in hand-to-hand combat.", Po added confidently.

"Very well. I accept your challenge!", Atum roared, tossing the mystical sledgehammer aside.

Po and Tigress got into their fighting stances, refusing to run any longer, becuase they both knew that their only chance was to battle Atum in hand-to-hand combat. It was then that they noticed Atum's body glowing with an eerie crimson aura, the crimson energies engulfing his form in mystical flames, his fiery demonic eyes glowing menacingly as he glared at Tigress & Po. They couldn't help but stare in a mixture of awe and fear, their minds unable to comprehend what was unfolding before their very eyes.

"Foolish cubs! The mystical weapon that I wielded was merely a conduit for my power! The power of a Prime unleashed!", Atum roared to the heavens.

"We're so dead.", Po muttered.

"No, Po. We can defeat him. Together we can accomplish anything! If we die on this day, we're taking Atum down with us! We will not fail, Po! Whether we live or die... This ends today!", Tigress stated with an indomitable determination.

"I'm with you, Tigress!", Po replied with the same determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Yes, it's getting closer to the conclusion! Tigress and Po battle Atum in hand-to-hand combat, which means that they'll have to give it their all if they hope to defeat the monstrous Prime! But what about Uatu, Holku, Mei, and the other four members of the Furious Five? What part will they play in the coming confrontation? We'll soon find out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**War and Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen- I'll Stand My Ground, I Won't Back Down<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Imperial City<strong>

"We will not bow to you, Atum!", Tigress growled, narrowing her eyes at her gigantic foe.

"Yeah, what she said.", Po added, remaining in his fighting stance as a confident smile graced his features.

"Ah, how touching. United together against me... and so shall you perish!", Atum roared, charging forward to attack Po & Tigress.

Po and Tigress barely managed to avoid several powerful blows from Atum, his speed and power that of a Prime unleashed, intending to inflict brutal punishment upon those who challenged his might. Tigress lashed out with a barrage of punches and kicks, most of them connecting, but they seemed only to anger the monstrous gorilla instead of harming him. It was then that Po and Tigress began working together, executing attacks and combining them in order to inflict as much damage upon Atum as possible, neither holding back nor allowing the insane Prime a chance to recover from the onslaught.

However, it was not to last, for no sooner than when it seemed like Po and Tigress had the upper hand, Atum unleashed his true fury. A powerful right cross caught Tigress across the face, the sheer force unlike anything she'd ever experienced before as she was sent crashing through a solid wall of stone. Rising slowly from the rubble, Tigress looked on as Po continued to fight on, seemingly fighting on sheer determination alone against the unstoppable evil Prime. She knew that Po needed help, for neither of them could defeat Atum alone, which caused her to get right back into the conflict.

Po couldn't believe that it seemed like neither his or Tigress' attacks could seem to injure Atum, who either shook them off or staggered ever so slightly at the very most from each thunderous impact. What was even more frightening was that Tigress' various punches and kicks could have leveled anything or anyone else unfortunate to be on the receiving end of such an assault, but their effect on Atum seemed to be no different than those of his own. Together, Tigress and Po assaulted Atum on more than one occasion, dropped a massive temple on him, and yet the monstrous ape still continued to fight on!

"Is that the best that either of you can do?", Atum questioned mockingly.

"No, it isn't. We've only begun to fight!", Tigress hissed, charging forward and striking with all of her might, some powerful blows managing to connect.

Tigress lashed out with a powerful spinning kick to Atum's skull, staggering the evil Prime as Po rushed forward, rolling up into a large black & white ball before slamming full force into Atum, finally knocking the giant ape off his feet. Allowing themselves a brief moment of rest, Po and Tigress watched as Atum got back to his feet, the crimson aura that engulfed his form becoming more radiant as glared murderously at them. More angry and bloodthirsty than ever, Atum focused his attention on Po and Tigress, wanting nothing more than to kill them in the most brutal way imagineable.

"You filthy little... GRAAAH!", Atum roared, rushing forward to attack the two warriors.

Nothing could have prepared Tigress and Po for the force that would seek to wipe them from existence, the power of a Fallen Prime unleashed! Atum lunges at Tigress, launching his crimson energy encased right fist at her sternum, intent on crushing the life out of her very heart! At the last moment, Tigress shielded her sternum with her arms, but it did not stop the blow, its immense force causing a massive explosion that created shockwaves that ripped giant chunks of strata from the earth as Tigress was sent soaring into the distance.

"Tigress!", Po shouted, utterly helpless in the situation.

Never before had she experienced such power or felt such pain, pain that was equal or even greater than taking a direct hit from one of Lord Shen's cannons. Po was helpless, unable to do anything as he was sent soaring back from the shockwaves, finally crashing to the stone flooring of the streets. He watched in a mixture of horror and fear as Tigress' form soared through the air before crashing into the distance, her impact like a falling star. As the dust settled, Po watched as Atum approached in a slow and menacing gesture, his fiery eyes now focused on the panda.

"What's the matter, Dragon Warrior? Sad because I've hurt the kitten?", Atum mocked with a sick twisted smile.

Po didn't even bother to respond, instead choosing to rush forward, a blind and violent rage coursing through his very being as he attacked. Po was seemingly oblivious of the roar that escaped his throat as he lunged to attack Atum, striking the monstrous gorilla with his most powerful blows, managing to stagger the evil Prime. He never felt such rage before, his hatred of Atum greater than that of his hatred of the murderer of his people, Lord Shen.

When it appeared that Po was at an advantage, it quickly changed as Atum delivered a powerful right cross to the panda's face, the sheer force of the blow as great as that of the one that sent Tigress soaring off into the distance earlier. Po thought he heard the very bones of his face and neck snap from the devastating strike, his mind in a daze as his form tore through the stony streets. Slowly rising to his feet, Po could not avoid another one of Atum's crimson aura encased fists as it slammed into his form. It was a blow that Po had never experienced before, the pain unlike anything he had ever felt, as if not only were the bones of his ribcage shattered, but seemingly that of his very soul as well.

Po found himself soaring through the air, smashing through building after building until he finally crashed in the stony arena, his very impact creating a massive crater. Violently coughing up small amounts of blood, Po somehow managed to slowly rise up to his hands and knees, not willing to be defeated or go down so easily in the face of a more powerful enemy. He overcame so much adversity in his life, defeated the likes of Tai Lung and Lord Shen, and yet a small part of him wondered... could this be his last fight?

Before he could even think the matter over, Atum was upon him, smashing his massive crimson aura encased fists down upon Po's spinal collume and shoulder blades. The already massive crater became even more vast than before, massive chunks of stone shattered and dust clouding the surroundings, created by Atum's most devastating physical attack yet. Despite the pain, Po managed to endure, pushing himself up until he rested on his knees, his indomitable will and sheer tenacity, combined with his incredible durability & endurance surprising even Atum.

"Bloody and beaten, yet still continuing to fight on. Sacrificing yourself for the sins of others. And for what? Beings that are clearly beneath you! Only the most powerful Kung Fu Warriors and Masters could survive a confrontation with a Prime, but not only have you've done this, but you've also drawn blood from me.", Atum stated, revealing the wounds inflicted upon him by Po and Tigress, which now slowly seeped blood.

"You have great power, Dragon Warrior, power that is worthy enough to stand amongst the Primes. It is why I wish to make you an offer. Join me, Dragon Warrior, and I will spare all those that you hold dear. You, along with Lien-hua, can rule by my side... as my heralds... my avatars of power and destruction!", Atum offered, extending his hand to the panda.

"No... Never!", Po shouted defiantly, glaring at the evil Prime that stood before him.

"Very well. If you won't join me as my herald... then you'll die as my enemy!", Atum roared, summoning his power as he prepared to crush Po, raising his fists high above his head as the crimson aura coursed around him.

Before Atum could deliver the blow, Tigress appeared, leaping at Atum as a roar of pure rage and hatred escaped her throat. She viciously attacked Atum, clawing and striking the evil Prime with all of her might, drawing blood as she continued to tear at the ape's flesh. Atum murdered her parents, but she wasn't going to allow the monstrous ape to kill the one she loved, not if she could prevent it!

Po could only watch on as Tigress continued to fight Atum, a small affectionate smile gracing his features as his heartbeat quickened ever so slightly. Tigress managed to knock Atum off his feet, sending the massive ape crashing to the stone, but she didn't relent on her attack. Leaping atop Atum, Tigress smashed her fists against the evil Prime's face again and again, making sure not to hold back as she used her great strength to her advantage.

"Enough!", Atum roared, grabbing Tigress by her throat as he rose back to his feet, tightening his grasp before smashing Tigress through the strata.

"You will interfere no more, Lien-hua! Be prepared to join your mother & father!", Atum roared, raising his energy encased right fist high into the air, intending to kill the female tiger that dared to challenge him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**What will be Tigress' fate? Will anyone be left standing after this incredible conflict? When will we see Holku finally battle Atum? Could Uatu play a larger role than one would expect? And what about Princess Mei, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and Crane? Time to find out... in the next chapter... as we reach the conclusion to our story!**


	16. Chapter 16

**War and Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen- I Rise, You Fall!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Imperial City<strong>

All fate was lost. Tigress was moments away from death, Po would soon follow her once Atum killed her, and her friends would likely suffer the same fate. It was hopeless... or so it seemed. Before Atum's crimson aura encased fist could crush Tigress' skull, a massive figure tackled the evil Prime, smashing him through the stone, devastaing everything in their path as they fought.

Tigress looked up, seemingly unaware of Po crawling over to her side, her eyes looking upon the being that saved her life and was now fighting Atum. It was none other than Uatu, her beloved god-parent, who continued to fight on even though he was severely wounded. Violently, Uatu attacked his evil brother, his gold & azure aura encased fists smashing down upon Atum, each impact like that of an earthquake as the earth trembled from the onslaught.

However, Uatu's assault did not last, for he was soon kicked off by Atum, sending the old silverback crashing back to the stony earth. Slowly, Uatu managed to rise to his feet, limping on his good leg as he clutched at his ribcage, selflessly putting himself between Tigress & Po and Atum. He wasn't going to allow Atum to kill anyone else close to his heart, not while he still breathed! If he was going to die today... then he was going to take Atum down with him!

"You've become weak, my brother! There was a time where you were my equal, even my superior in hand-to-hand combat, but now you're nothing compared to me!", Atum roared arrogantly, slowly approaching Uatu.

"It doesn't matter. If you wish to harm my god-child & the Dragon Warrior, you'll have to go through me!", Uatu declared, narrowing his eyes as he unsheathed his mystical blade from its holder.

"It will be my pleasure!", Atum snarled, clenching his massive hands into fists.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Viper and Crane attacked Atum, striking the evil Prime with all of their strength. The attack from Viper & Crane was soon followed by an assault from Monkey & Mantis, their impact against Atum managing to stagger the monstrous ape. Then finally, the last attack came from none other than Princess Mei, who delivered an impressive spinning kick to Atum's temple, staggering the evil Prime even further as he dropped down to one knee. Together stood those who would vanquish evil: Uatu Prime, Dragon Warrior Po, Master Tigress, Princess Mei, Master Monkey, Master Crane, Master Viper, and Master Mantis.

"So... all of you stand against me? No matter! I'm still stronger than all of you!", Atum proclaimed confidently, cracking his knuckles as he prepared himself for yet another confrontation.

"It's not us you will have to contend with, monster.", Princess Mei responded with a smirk.

Before Atum could even begin to understand what Mei's remark meant, a massive form of a silverback gorilla smashed into him, the force of impact greater than any he has ever felt. It was only when Atum and his enemy smashed through a dozen buildings did they come to a halt, leaving a path of destruction in their wake, the very earth trembling from the clash of titans. It was his son, Holku Prime, who has been freed of his imprisonment and now seeked to challenge the evil Prime.

"You dare defy me?", Atum roared, lashing out with his crimson aura encased right fist.

"Yes, I dare!", Holku responded, blocking the intended blow as his fists began to glow with an azure and emerald aura.

The battle between father and son continued, each striking one another with blows that could shatter an army, the very heavens lighting up with the Atum's crimson and Holku's own azure & emerald energies. The shockwaves made the earth tremble and crack, the sheer force of their confrontation staggering Uatu, Tigress, Po, Princess Mei, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis as they tried to retain their individual stances. Minutes felt like hours as Holku and Atum fought, neither willing to submit defeat to the other as their fists smashed against one another's flesh.

It was at one particular point when it seemed like Atum had the advantage, smashing Holku face first into the stony earth, the impact sending chunks of earth and debries exploding into the air. One could see the evil glare in Atum's fiery eyes as he rained blow after powerful blow upon his son, intending to inflict as much injury as possible. However, unknown to Atum, he was merely adding fuel to the flame, and his next move would be the catalyst that would send Holku into a violent and righteous rage unlike anything ever seen before.

"Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna kill all of your friends... starting with the Princess!", Atum snarled tauntingly, a sick twisted smile forming on his features.

"No... you're not!", Holku roared, rising quickly to his feet and striking Atum with all of his might, the sheer force of his azure & emerald aura encased right fist impacting against Atum's sternum instantly shattering the evil Prime's ribcage.

Atum roared in agony, dropping down to his knees as his cries echoed throughout the city. Holku did not relent, immediately continuing his assault by delivering a powerful right cross to Atum's face, the impact breaking the dagger like teeth that filled the Fallen One's maw. Atum fought back, but it was futile as he lunged at Holku, the younger and stronger Prime caught his left arm before proceeding to brutally break it, causing the evil Prime to roar in pain as the bone ruptured out of his skin. Summoning all of his power, Holku smashes his azure & emerald encased fists into Atum, the brilliant flash of light like that of a star and the sheer devastation that it caused like that of a nuclear explosion.

The earth all around them shatters and explodes, the brilliant emerald and azure energy lighting up the entire landscape from the center of the city to the very mountains the surrounded the valley. Unable to withstand the incredible force, Atum soars through the air before smashing into the earth like a meteor, the impact of his landing nearly splitting the palace in half. Slowly, Atum crawled out of the crater, every movement bringing him nothing but pain as blood seeped from his wounds, his broken arms hanging limp as his shattered ribcage ached with an undiscribable pain.

Atum managed to rest himself on his knees, a harsh cough escaping his throat, causing even more pain to his bloody and beaten body. Suddenly, a figure stepped forward, coming to a stop directly in front of Atum, who slowly raised his gaze to look upon the being that looked upon his broken form. It was Tigress, and no sooner did Atum lock eyes with the female Master did she deliver a brutal right cross to his face, followed by another and another, each blow drawing blood. One last powerful punch knocked Atum onto his side as Tigress loomed over him, her eyes narrowing in hatred for the evil Prime.

Tigress watched as Atum slowly rose back up to his knees, her angry gaze never leaving the Fallen One's form. The monstrous Fallen Prime Atum, the murderer of her parents, the killer of countless innocents was now seated right in front of her, vunerable and closer to death than ever before. She hated Atum, more than anyone or anything, and she wanted him to suffer for all the evil that he has done. She wanted to kill him, slowly and painfully as possible, but Tigress knew that she couldn't do it. Not because she didn't want to, but because she knew that if she would kill him, she would be no better than Atum himself.

"So... this is how it ends. I killed your parents... and now... you'll kill me.", Atum chuckled darkly, spitting blood from his mouth.

"This is what you want, isn't it? You want revenge, do you not? I took everything from you, Lien-hua. I killed your parents, I destroyed your life, and took everything that you held dear! Well, now's your chance! Strike me down! Take my life in an act of self righteousness! Be the first being other than a Prime to kill a Prime! Go on! KILL ME!", Atum roared, narrowing his fiery demonic eyes.

"No.", Tigress responded in a voice that is cold as death itself.

"You weak insolent cub! You'll never get another chance like this again!", Atum roared in utter outrage.

"I will not kill you, Atum. Despite all of your power, I'm still stronger than you'll ever be, and I'm gonna prove it by not taking your life. A monster like you deserves a fate worse than death. Until then, you're going to live the rest of your days in chains or until someone kills you, but it will not be me.", Tigress stated firmly, turning her back on the evil Prime and walking away.

"If you will not take my life... then I'll take yours!", Atum snarled, rising to his feet and launching himself at Tigress.

Before Atum could reach Tigress, Uatu appeared wielding his golden mystical balde in his right hand, putting himself between his god-child and evil brother. Uatu plunged the glowing sword through Atum's chest, impaling the dark heart of the evil Prime. Atum's eyes widen in realization at what has happened, a low growl of pain escaping his throat even as a sinister smirk graced his features.

"I always knew that it would be you who would kill me, brother.", Atum remarked, the light fading from his fiery eyes.

"I'm sorry. You left me no choice, my brother.", Uatu responded with a hint of remorse, ripping the blade from Atum's chest in one swift motion.

Atum fell to the stony earth, his impact cracking the earth beneath him, the last remnants of life fading from his eyes as they slowly closed. Tigress approached Uatu, both looking at the lifeless body of Atum, knowing that it was all finally over. They were soon joined by Po, Princess Mei, Monkey, Viper, Crane, and Mantis; Po rested his hand on Tigress shoulder, only for her to spin around and embrace him affectionately, her arms wrapping around his neck as Po's hands pulled her closer to him.

Holku was the last one to appear, his massive form approaching the others, his blue-green eyes looking up the lifeless form of his father. He then turned his eyes to Princess Mei, who immediately rushed forward to embrace her beloved in her arms, a low purr resonating from her chest as her white & black striped fur rested against Holku's blueish-black pelt. Holku then turned his attention to Uatu, his gaze meeting that of the old Prime's, a smile of relief coming to both of their features.

"It's good to see you, Uncle.", Holku said with the utmost sincerity.

"As is to see you, Holku.", Uatu replied, resting a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Now that Atum has finally fallen, you will become the new King.", Holku stated.

"No. It will be you, Holku.", Uatu responded.

"Why me?", Holku asked, confusion evident in his voice and visage.

"I've taught you all that I know, Holku. You are the rightful heir to the throne. You will not only bring about peace, but you will also unite two kingdoms and make them one.", Uatu answered, his silver-blue eyes looking upon both Holku & Princess Mei.

"But if I am to be King, then what of you, Uncle?", Holku questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.

"I will retire to the Valley of Peace. I wish to reconnect the bond between god-child and god-parent, and in doing so, I will guide her and teach her all that I know, just as I have done for you.", Uatu answered with a gentle smile, glancing at Tigress & Po.

"I understand. I will make you proud, Uncle.", Holku said as he bowed his head in respect.

"You already have.", Uatu informed with a light chuckle.

It was on this day that the dark reign of Atum ended. It was also on this day that two kingdoms became united. None of this would have been possible were it not for Po the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress, as well as their allies. Evil had been defeated. Unbreakable bonds were formed. Loved ones reunited and peace restored.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**One last chapter before this story is finished. I hope all of you readers enjoyed it, for I think I've managed to write a good story with only a limited amount of time. While some may not think so, but in all honesty, this was Po & Tigress' story. From beginning to end, it was always about them, while the other character were there to merely guide them along this journey. Anyways, I would like to thank you for all the favorites and reviews, because I really appreciate it. If this would be an animated movie, I have the perfect voice cast for every character in this saga, which I have gone to provide to you readers. Tell me what you think!**

**Po- Jack Black**

**Tigress- Angelina Jolie**

**Uatu Prime- Peter Cullen**

**Atum Prime/The Fallen One- Hugo Weaving**

**Princess Mei- Emmanuelle Chriqui**

**Holku Prime- Chris Hemsworth**

**Master Shifu- Dustin Hoffman**

**Monkey- Jackie Chan**

**Mantis- Seth Rogen**

**Viper- Lucy Liu**

**Crane- David Cross**

**Mr. Ping- James Hong**

**The Emperor- Sam Neil**

**The Empress- Michelle Pfeiffer**

**General Fang- Charles Addler**


	17. Chapter 17

**War and Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen- Journey to The Valley of Peace<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Many Valleys Away<strong>

Mei Ling was seated in a public establishment, slowly drinking her beverage as she relaxed, glad that she had completed her mission. She had saved a nearby village from some bandits, who now were locked up right after she delivered a brutal beatdown upon the villains, teaching them a lesson that they would never forget. She was so relaxed that the feline that she didn't seem to notice the reactions of all those within the establishment as an intimidating being entered, his mere presence causing even the most powerful and lethal warriors to quickly depart.

Mei Ling did not take notice until the being's shadow fell over her, causing her to turn and seek out the being whose shadow now enveloped her in darkness. The feline's eyes widen in surprise and disbelief, for out of all the beings she expected, never had she ever dreamed of meeting one of such god-like appearance and immeasurable power. The being was a giant Yeti, his fur as white as snow and his flesh of a charcoal gray in color, his immense towering form clothed in red & silver silk clothing. His ancient eyes were of an artic blue in color, which complemented his thick fur and long white beard, adding to his already majestic appearance.

He approached the table that Mei Ling was seated at, causing her to become nervous, for she felt like a small child compared to the massive Yeti, who was easily the largest being she had ever encountered. What made him even more intimidating was the gigantic weapon in his hand, which was a red & silver mystical weapon that appeared to be a combination of a battle ax, a sword, and a spear that taller than her own height. However, much to her surprise, the ancient Yeti simply took a seat and offered her a warm smile, one of the most gentle smiles that she had ever seen.

"Are you Mei Ling?", The Yeti asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes, I am.", Mei Ling answered quickly.

"My name is Shàobīng Prime. I am the great descendant of the Elder Prime. You have nothing to fear, my child, for I mean you no harm.", Shàobīng Prime assured the female feline.

"Are you sure?", Mei Ling asked with an uneasy chuckle.

"Child, I am the most powerful Prime in all of existence. If I were to unleash my true power, I could destroy this entire valley and the very mountains that surround it, but I am not here to harm you. I merely need your help in finding a certain valley, for I, or rather we, wish to visit my most promising student. That is all, my dear.", Shàobīng Prime responded in a voice as soothing as a gentle breeze.

"Oh, okay. Just out of curiosity, how did you know my name?", Mei Ling questioned, relaxing back in her seat.

"I'm two hundred years old. There are very few beings that I don't know.", Shàobīng Prime chuckled in amusement.

"Wow. So... are you traveling alone?", Mei Ling asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"No, I'm with some friends.", Shàobīng Prime answered with a smile.

Right on que, two young male silverback gorilla twins entered the establishment, making their presence known in a boisterous fashion. The only real difference between the two was that their eye color was different, and while one may think that they would be massive, they were not much bigger than Po. The first twin with green eyes went by the name Miko, while his blue eyed twin sibling went by the name Kiko. Smart-mouthed and humorous, the twins were always amusing to anyone who would take time to watch their antics.

"You sure this is the right place, Miko?", Kiko asked, eyeing the surroundings.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Look! Shàobīng is sitting at that table.", Miko answered, pointing his index finger in the direction of their traveling companion.

"Ooh! He's talkin' to a sexy lady.", Kiko exclaimed, his focus entirely on the beautiful Mei Ling.

"Don't even think about it, Kiko! She's out of your league. Besides, she'll be too busy checking me out.", Miko remarked in his usual cocky and confident tone.

"Whatever! I'm the silverback that brought sexy back!", Kiko retorted, quickly moving towards the table, fighting with his brother Miko until they finally reached their intended destination.

"Ah, I see you two decided to join us. Mei Ling, I would like to introduce you to the Twins, Miko & Kiko. They are two of which who have wished to journey with me to the Valley of Peace.", Shàobīng Prime introduced, individually gesturing to each of the Twins.

"It's an honor to meet such a beautiful lady.", Kiko stated, grasping her right paw with his right hand before kissing the top of it affectionately.

"Charming.", Mei Ling giggled in amusement, watching as Miko pushed Kiko aside.

"It's both an honor and a pleasure to be in your presence, beautiful.", Miko stated, grasping her left paw before kissing it repeatedly.

"Quit taking all the attention, Miko!", Kiko growled, pushing his sibling.

"She's more interested in me, you ugly ape!", Miko retorted, pushing back against his brother.

"We're twins, ya moron! We both look alike! Besides, she's more interested in me!", Kiko exclaimed, head-butting his brother, thus starting a fight.

"I'm gonna mess you up now!", Miko growled as he wrestled with his brother.

"Not if I mess you up first!", Kiko retorted, struggling in his fight with his sibling.

"Miko! Kiko!", Shàobīng Prime shouted, causing the two gorillas to cease their fighting.

"Yes?", Miko & Kiko asked in unison.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?", Shàobīng Prime questioned, a smirk forming at his features.

"Uh-oh! We left Kusasi at the flower shop!", The Twins exclaimed in unison as they rose to their feet.

"You bloody buggers!", Came an all too familiar shout of outrage.

Miko & Kiko turned to see a very old and enraged male orangutan, who proceeded to walk towards them, holding a cane in his right hand. The old ape was ancient, his throat sack and cheekpads large and etched in wrinkles, much like his face. His orange eyes, however, were still filled with an indominatable spirit. Kusasi was a large orangutan, his body bearing many scars from countless battles, a testament at just how powerful a warrior he once was in his prime. Despite his advanced age, Kusasi still possessed a very short temper, and anyone who was unfortunate enough to enrage him was sure to feel his wrath.

"I ought to knock whatever brains you two have out of your heads! Leaving an old ape all alone! I don't know why I let your mother convince me to take you two along! If I wasn't a friend of her parents, I would have gone by myself!", Kusasi shouted, smacking his cane on top of Miko & Kiko's skulls, causing them to cry out in pain.

"Mei Ling, this is Kusasi. An old friend.", Shàobīng Prime introduced.

"Nice to meet you.", Mei ling greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, luv.", Kusasi replied as he took a seat.

"So... do you have a map that will allow us to reach the Valley of Peace?", Shàobīng Prime asked gently, returning his attention towards the female feline.

"Tell you what, I have nothing else planned, so why don't I take you all there myself. Sound fair enough?", Mei Ling offered with a smile.

"Yes, it sounds perfect.", Shàobīng Prime accepted with a smile of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Well, there is two more chapters left after this one. Since I've got other stories that I need to complete first I won't be able to work on a sequel. However... I am currently searching for a very talented writer to write the sequel! I've certainly introduced the characters for the sequel in this chapter and the upcoming two, so all that is needed is a talented writer, and then the story shall continue! By the way, go search and discover what the name Shàobīng means when translated in English, for you'll get a very interesting surprise.**

**Here's the voice cast that I would choose for these characters. Feel free to tell me what you think!**

**Shàobīng Prime- Leonard Nimoy**

**Mei Ling- Stephanie Lemelin**

**Kusasi Orang- Mark Ryan **

**Miko- Tom Kenny**

**Kiko- Reno Wilson**


	18. Chapter 18

**War and Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18- Dark Forces Rising<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Ancient Temple<strong>

Sitting in upon a royal throne, his black as death fur and gray flesh marked with unique purple markings, his demonic glowing fiery violet eyes scanning the surroundings, was none other than a Yeti, but not just any mere Yeti. He was in fact a descendant of one of the powerful Elder Primes, one who had been consumed by the darkness and a lust for power. His name has been long forgotten, for now he is only known as... The Dark Prime... an unstoppable harbinger of fear, destruction, and death!

He rested in his throne, holding a sinister mystical double-bladed spear within his right hand, matching the dark black and purple armor that covered his massive form. It had been over a hundred years since he last fought his greatest enemy... his arch-nemesis... Shàobīng Prime. The time had finally come! It was time... to begin the war aknew... to unleash his avatars of death, fear, and destruction... to unleash his rage and fight again!

"My warriors... My avatars... Heed the words of your Master... our time is now!", The Dark Prime roared, the sheer volume of his voice causing the entire temple to tremble.

Out of the darkness, five figures appeared, slowly approaching the throne that their master was seated upon. The first was a male gorilla dressed in green, black, and silver silk clothing. He was muscular and large, yet his physique was also streamlined and agile, fitting for a warrior who could be both fast and physically powerful. Like most gorillas, his fur was black and his flesh was gray, but his eyes were emerald green like the markings on his forehead. His name was Lo-Kai, the most intelligent and dangerously clever of the avatars.

Standing beside Lo-kai was a female snow leopard, who was dressed in black & silver silk clothing, which matched her spotted appearance and fiery eyes perfectly. Two swords remained placed in two holders along her right and left hips, waiting until the time their mistress needed them to slaughter her enemies once again. She was the fastest and most agile of the avatars, her speed and skills making her a deadly threat to even the most experienced of warrios. Her name was Amora, but ever since she became an avatar of the Dark Prime, she has forever been known as Sin.

Following close behind Lo-Kai & Sin were two utterly massive beings, their sheer size and fearsome appearance capable of instilling fear in any who would be unfortunate enough to cross their path. The largest of the two behemoths' was a gorilla, but he was far larger than Lo-Kai, and quite possibly even larger than either Uatu Prime or Holku Prime. In his hands, the monstrous ape held a massive mystical sledgehammer, which was larger and mightier than the one Atum possessed. His eyes were of a golden color, much like the glowing markings that were etched on his forehead and across his muscular form. His name was Nul, the most powerful of the avatars.

The monstrous brute standing beside Nul was a massive male orangutan, his thick reddish-orange fur and large cheekpads identifying him as a beast in his prime. Like the other avatars, his forehead and body were etched by glowing markings, which his were crimson in color. In his hands, the mighty orangutan held a massive spiked mace, capable of shattering stone and tearing flesh with ease. His name was Kuurth, the most brutal and vicious of the avatars.

The last of the avatars, and the most pyschologically unstable and sadistic of them all, was none other than Blitzwing. He was a giant eagle with a multiple personality disorder... which only seemed to make him all the more dangerous. Blitzwing has unique three personaalities: the 1st persona is cold and calculating; the 2nd persona is more brutish and macho; the 3rd persona is completely insane and schizophrenic, usually making the other two personas seem normal by comparison.

Now they had gathered, waiting for their Master to speak once again. The Dark Prime slowly rose from his thrown, his massive form towering over even Nul & Kuurth. He looked at his five avatars, his demonic purple eyes investigating each individual, as if he were deciding something. Then he approached Lo-Kai & Sin, who bowed their heads in a submissive gesture of respect.

"Lo-Kai. Sin.", The Dark Prime spoke with a tone that was as cold as death.

"Yes, Master?", Lo-Kai & Sin replied in unison.

"It is time for me to conquer this world. I need you two to do a special task.", The Dark Prime stated.

"What do you wish of us, Master?", Lo-Kai inquired, meeting the sinister gaze of the Yeti.

"I need you to go to the Valley of Peace. Enter the Jade Palace. Gain the trust and acceptance of all those who inhabit there. Then when the time is right... kill them all... starting with the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress!", The Dark Prime snarled, his knuckles cracking as he clenched his right hand into a fist.

"It shall be done, my Lord.", Sin responded, bowing her head.

"What of us, Master?", Blitzwing asked in his cold persona before instantly reverting to his brutish persona.

"Yeah! I wish to destroy!", Blitzwing shouted in his brutish persona, his voice taking on a deeper tone before his third persona took control.

"Yes! I want to taste blood! I want to tear at flesh and devour it! I want... AACK!", Blitzwing's crazy persona began only to be silenced as Nul's massive hand grasped his neck, threatening to snap the avian's spine or strangle him to death, whichever comes first.

"Shut. Up. Now!", Nul growled, releasing his grip from Blitzwing's neck.

"You're no fun, Nul. No cake for you. That goes for you, too, Kuurth.", Blitzwing coughed as he remained in his crazy persona.

"One of these days, Blitzwing, I'm gonna rip out your tongue!", Kuurth snarled, baring his long upper and lower canine teeth as his fiery red eyes glared at the avian.

"I have not forgotten you, my avatars. You are my most powerful avatar, Nul. It is why I chose you to go to the Imperial City and unleash untold destruction. Lastly, I want you to take care of Holku Prime!", The Dark Prime ordered, looking directly at the massive gorilla.

"It will be my pleasure.", Nul replied with an sinister smirk.

"Kuurth, you will go to Gongmen City. Annihilate everything and everyone that dare stand against you!", The Dark Prime ordered, his attention focused on the gigantic male orangutan.

"And lastly, you, Blitzwing, will go to the avian nation. Show them why they need to fear you, for it is you that rules the skies, and it is you that shall let them know that you serve me!", The Dark Prime roared.

"Sounds like fun.", Blitzwing replied, returning to his cold persona.

"Revenge is mine! This world is mine! Let the reign of The Dark Prime begin!", The Dark Prime roared, raising his double-bladed spear high into the air, his five avatars kneeling before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Peace is only temporary, for once one evil is defeated, another greater evil soon takes its place. It's a simple fact, one that holds plenty of truth, especially in comics. Besides, I had to come up with some villains for the writer to work with in the sequel. **

**The Dark Prime- Tony Todd**

**Lo-Kai- Tom Hiddleston**

**Sin/Amora- Kari Wahlgren**

**Nul- Fred Tatasciore**

**Kuurth- Ron Pearlman**

**Blitzwing- Sam Neil (Cold/1st Persona), Clancy Brown (Brutish/2nd Persona), and Mark Hamill (Psycho-Crazy/3rd Persona)**


	19. Chapter 19

**War and Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue- The Prime, The Tiger Master, and The Dragon Warrior<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Valley of Peace<strong>

**The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom**

Standing near the edge of the cliff, his silver-blue eyes looking out over the peaceful village below, was none other than Uatu Prime. It had been a few weeks since the battle with his sinister brother Atum, who had met his demise by the very blade that Uatu wielded. His nephew, Holku Prime, married Princess Mei and united the two kingdoms, bringing peace to the lands. After the wedding, he returned to the Valley of Peace with Po and the Furious Five, hopeing to reconnect the bond with his beloved god-child, Lien-hua, otherwise known as Master Tigress.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught the old silverback's attention, causing him to turn in the direction that the sound was coming from, revealing the individual to be none other than Tigress. Uatu relxed as Tigress approached, returning his gaze down upon the peaceful village below, remaining silent as Tigress herself. She came to a stop beside him, her own fiery eyes looking out to all that her eyes could see, taking in the beauty that the Valley of Peace had to offer.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Lien-hua?", Uatu asked, referring to the Valley and the star lit heavens.

"Yes. Yes, it is.", Tigress replied in agreement, turning to look at her towering god-parent.

"Is something troubling you, my child?", Uatu asked, turning to meet Tigress' gaze.

"I could ask you the same thing.", Tigress retorted with a smile, causing Uatu to chuckle in amusement.

"No, Lien-hua, I am fine. Atum has been vanquished, the war prevented, peace restored, all who have taken the journey are now safe, my wounds have long healed, and I am now finally at peace. Now, if only Holku and Princess Mei were expecting children soon, it would be perfect... that is unless you and the Dragon Warrior have plans on being parents in the near future.", Uatu responded, giving his god-child a suggestive and teasing smile.

"Uatu!", Tigress exclaimed, her eyes becoming wide in shock as she felt a heat rising in her orange striped cheeks.

"I'm eighty years old. I'm not getting any younger, Lien-hua. I would like to see you have children before I reach one hundred.", Uatu teased, chuckling in amusement.

"Why are you bringing this up to begin with?", Tigress questioned, suspecion evident in her fiery eyes.

"Because you are but one of three heirs to my power.", Uatu stated, his statement causing Tigress to be become even more confused.

"What do you mean?", Tigress asked.

"As you know, I have no children of my own. Before I die, I will bestow my power, the power of a Prime, to you, Holku and Po. If you were to have children, they would also inherit a portion of my power that I would bestow upon them. Primes are born Primes. However, if a Prime does not have an heir, we have the ability to bestow our power, our lifeforce to whomever we choose.", Uatu explained, his silver-blue eyes locking on to Tigress' own.

"But why me?", Tigress asked, her voice just short of a whisper.

"Freedom without survival is a tragedy, survival without freedom is a curse. Do you understand it's meaning?", Uatu asked in reply.

"No, not exactly.", Tigress admitted.

"You are one of the protectors of China. You ensure freedom to all, putting your life at risk to make sure that they are safe. If it were not for you, the Dragon Warrior, and your comrades, they would become ensalved to the dark forces of great evil. You fight against this evil, you and the others stand defiant, because all of you know that some things are worth fighting for, and worth dying for. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Do you understand?", Uatu explained, looking down at his god-child.

"Yes, I understand.", Tigress responded with a gentle smile.

"Good.", Uatu chuckled.

"Who taught you those sayings?", Tigress asked, her curiosity intrigued.

"I was taught those lessons long ago by my Master... Shàobīng Prime.", Uatu answered, a proud smile gracing his features.

"He sounds like a very wise being.", Tigress remarked.

"Yes, he is. He is the descendant of the great Elder Prime. The wisest and most powerful being the world has ever known.", Uatu replied, his mind recalling the old teachings of his Master.

"I hope to meet him one day.", Tigress said in a low voice.

"Perhaps one day you will, Lien-hua.", Uatu responded, temporarily averting his eyes to stars once again.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why is it me that you choose to be your heir?", Tigress asked once again, her eyes focusing on the towering silverback.

"The main reason why you are my heir, Lien-hua, is because I love you. You are the child, the daughter that I've always wanted. When you were taken from me so long ago, it was as if I lost my only child. I cannot tell you how much it means to me that I've found you, nor can I even begin to fathom how proud I am of the strong young woman that you've become.", Uatu proclaimed with the utmost sincerity, reaching out to gently caress Tigress' cheek with his right hand.

Without hesitation, Tigress lunged forward and embraced Uatu, resting her head against her god-parent's chest as her arms clutched at his thick dark fur. She could feel the tears of joy and happiness slowly escape her closed eyes, streaming down her fur covered face, neither caring nor concerned that Uatu may notice. She felt Uatu's massive arms gently embrace her, hugging her in a manner that a parent would do with their beloved child, using but a simple gesture that displayed how much they meant to them. Neither Tigress nor Uatu seemed to hear the sound of approaching footsteps, until that very person announced his presence.

"Um... I'm not interrupting anything, am I?", Po's voice remarked, causing both god-parent and god-child to seperate and turn to look upon the panda.

"Of course not, Po.", Tigress assured with a light chuckle.

"Oh, okay. Cool. I just wanted to make sure, so that, you know, I wouldn't be sticking my nose where it doesn't...", Po rambled on until Tigress pressed her paw against his mouth, silencing the panda for the time being.

"You talk too much.", Tigress remarked, a playful yet affectionate smirk gracing her features.

"Well, I'm tired, so I shall leave you two alone to discuss certain... things. Goodnight, Lien-hua. Goodnight, Dragon Warrior.", Uatu stated, giving each a slight bow before walking past them and out of sight, heading towards the Jade Palace to rest for the night.

"So... is everything okay?", Po asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes, Po. Everything is as it should be.", Tigress reassured in a gentle voice, wrapping her arms around Po's neck, a soft laugh of amusement escaping her throat as Po's cheeks became red with a blush.

"Awesome. So... um... what do you want to do now?", Po chuckled nervously, his heartbeat increasing.

"How about this?", Tigress suggested, smashing her lips against Po's in a passionate kiss, catching the panda off guard.

What seemed like an eternity passed by until Tigress broke the kiss, resting her head against Po's chest as the panda merely stood silently, dazed from the kiss as a goofy smile formed on his face. Tigress could only pur, her mind completely at ease, listening to the gentle and soothing heartbeat of the panda that she so dearly loved. She could stand there all night, just him and her, under the beautiful star lit heavens of the cosmos. It was minutes later that she decided to ask Po something, something that Uatu hinted at in their conversation, something that involved her and Po making the decision of becoming parents.

"Po, have you've ever thought about having children of your own?", Tigress asked, raising her head from his chest to look directly into his jade eyes.

"Well... yeah. I mean, who hasn't? Why do you ask?", Po answered, his curiosity intrigued.

"Uatu was wondering when we were going to have children. I think he's eager to be a grandfather.", Tigress chuckled, rubbing her nose against Po's own.

"Oh, I see. I mean, I've always wanted to have a few kids. A couple of daughters, a few sons. That is, ya know, if you want to.", Po responded, a deeper shade of red coloring his cheeks as he smiled at the female that he loved with all of his heart.

"I would love to, Po. I want a family, I want children of my own, and I want you to be with me until the end.", Tigress stated with all the love and sincerity of her soul.

"Awesome.", Po said before capturing her lips with his own, his hands holding Tigress by the waist as they embraced.

_Love has been formed._

_Peace has been restored._

_And a bright future awaits us all._

_I am Uatu Prime._

_I've fought many battles._

_I've lost many whom I loved._

_But despite all that I've been through, I can finally admit that I've found peace._

_I've found my family._

_I will defend them with all my might._

_I will protect them from the evil forces that may rise in the near future._

_But no matter what, I will always watch over them._

_They are my heart and soul._

_They are my family._

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**And so here is the final. I wanted a good ending displaying two scenes: the bond between god-parent (Uatu) and god-child (Tigress), and the romantic bond formed by The Dragon Warrior & The Tiger Master. All in all, I think that I've succeeded, wouldn't you readers agree? Anyways, I am now gonna officially announce the writer who will helm the sequel to "War and Peace"!**

**Are you ready?**

**The writer who will helm my sequel is none other than...**

**Spade - Omega 7!**

**He's a great writer and worthy of helming the sequel, so feel free to give Spade - Omega 7 your respect and praise. If you're not familiar with his own Kung Fu Panda fic, "The Last Farewell Ride", then I highly recommend you check it out, for it is an excellent story. Trust me, the sequel to "War and Peace" is in good hands.**

**Thank all of you for the generous reviews and favorites, because I really appreciate it, and I can only hope that you'll check out my past or future writing projects. They're definitely worth taking a look into. Until then, see ya later and take care everyone!**


End file.
